La última batalla de Legolas
by Legolas3
Summary: Legolas- Aragorn, las promesas de él se han roto al casarse con Arwen, Legolas para olvidarlo parte con los demas miembros de la comunidad a los bosques de Lorien, pero; Sauron no ha desaparecido, y planea destruir los pueblos elficos y dominar a los hom
1. Default Chapter

Nota 1: Los derechos son de J.R.R. Tolkien, me disculpo por tomar los personajes, pero... era una historia que tenia en mente al ver la nueva película...

Nota2: Precaución esto es un Legolas- Aragorn, aunque no tiene ninguna escena, solo se menciona lo que hubo entre ellos dos.

Legolas se ha marchado al bosque de Lorien junto con Gimbli, los Hobbits y Gandalf, tratando de olvidar que Aragorn se caso con Arwen... y rompió las promesas entre ellos dos.

**La última batalla de Legolas....**

Ya han pasado meses, desde que ellos dos unieron su vida... desde que él decidió apartarme de su destino, y es que aceptar que siempre vivimos una mentira es tan doloroso, es tan difícil, las cosas bellas de un mundo no pueden consumirse ante mis ojos, de una manera diferente.

Legolas, amigo, ¿no estas feliz de encontrarte en los dominios de la Dama blanca?- Gimli el enano, trataba de animar a su amigo, mientras paseaban por los hermosos bosques de Lothlórien.

- Mi corazón se regocija, mas mi alma aun se encuentra sombría- los azules ojos del elfo, guardan en el fondo el dolor tan intenso con el que lucha.

- Legolas... los señores preguntan si tu y Gimli, pueden acompañarnos a cenar- Merry corría con pequeños pero seguros pasos, hasta topar a sus dos amigos, observo de pronto la triste mirada del elfo- ¿cuándo vas a volver a sonreír, bello amigo?.

- Perdóname, pequeño amigo, mi tristeza, no debe afectarlos a ustedes; trataremos de que la comunidad no se rompa aun, y por el tiempo que pueden regalarnos, ustedes los héroes Hobbits, con nosotros... debería sonreír- Legolas forzó una delicada mueca.

- Si tu corazón, aun siente el pesar, señor elfo, no debería ser así; no merece tus lagrimas y tu dolor, aquel que traiciono las promesas- el enano, dio una suave palmada en un costado del silencioso elfo- olvídalo, tus amigos estamos aquí.

- Si Gimli- el elfo, observo como el enano y el hobbit, se alejaban caminando, instándolo a seguirlos- pero como le explico a mi corazón... ¡OH!, Aragorn, ¿por qué creí en falsas promesas?, ¿por qué me ilusione con algo, que sabia que terminaría?... pero esta noche, no llorare mas por ti, que seas muy feliz con Arwen, ahora que el mundo esta a salvo- el elfo, se alejo, alcanzando a sus amigos.

Pero las palabras del elfo, no eran tan ciertas pues  Sauron no estaba del todo destruido.

Las cuevas de Moria, encierran, mas que oscuridad, terribles criaturas, que los enanos despertaron movidos por la codicia, mas que llamas y oscuridad, despertaron seres que Iluvatar no contemplo en su creación, seres que los Valar nunca cantaron, solo uno de ellos, pensó en esto, Morgoth, el oscuro.

Y Sauron, el servidor mas terrible de su señor, el implacable oscuro, lo supo, pues fueron sus consejos los que llevaron a los enanos a excavar, fue su hermosa vos transformada; pues una parte de si previo la destrucción del único, el momento en que esto llegaría, y con ello su ruina; su ejercito destruido.

Lo previo, y por consejo de su señor, arrebato a los enanos los dominios de Moría...el Balrog, solo seria un guardián, de un mal que se desataría mas terrible que esa bestia, pues el corrompido Maia, había  depositado un fragmento del poder del único, en una oscura criatura.

Cuando el único fue destruido, la criatura despertó, esperando, hasta que Sauron reunió el poder suficiente, hasta que logro separar su conciencia del vació al que fue enviado, ato lo que quedaba de el en la tierra media, a esa criatura; junto con su infinito odio, y su deseo de venganza, contra los pueblos libres; pues los hombres caerían y el se elegiría como su rey, los elfos serían destruidos, pues nunca se someterían; todos sus oscuros designios en el despertar de esa criatura.

Reunió poco a apoco, los ejércitos que necesitaba, los orcos, trolls y arañas dispersados, aquellos que se habían ocultado en la oscuridad de Moría, huyendo de la impecable persecución de los elfos de los bosques

Y la criatura se rió, pues aquellos que pensaron que un Maia seria derrotado, pronto comprobarían que eso no ocurriría , aplastaría con implacable odio a los pueblos, los cercaría, aun cuando no contara mas con el poder del único.

La terrible criatura se levanto, demostrando su enorme corpulencia, ojos llenos de odio, una piel gruesa  como la de los trolls, pero también una halo de maldad inmenso, fuego desde el mismo centro de la tierra, roca ígnea a su alrededor, un fuego terrible y destructor, que consumiría los amados bosques de los elfos.

Su plan estaba en acción, sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo, con paciencia sus fuerzas, habían cavado los túneles, aquellos que atravesaban las grandes tierras, conectando con las tierras oscuras, conectando con Morgoth; serian aplastados pronto, los sorprendidos pueblos de los hombres, no esperarían que los atacaran desde los lugares que pensaron vacíos, no cuando apenas estaban reconstruyendo; el error de  sus enemigos, serian la confianza que habían tomado durante esos meses de paz, mientras en las entrañas de la tierra el herejía un ejercito.

Ahora, mandaría a sus fuerzas contra las tierras de Gondor y Rohan, donde los hombres caerían, y su rey seria traído a suplicar ante sus pies, pues los hombres serian sus esclavos.

Y el iría a Lothlórien, el bosque que antes le estaba vedado, ahora sin la fuerza del  anillo  Nenya, caería ante su poder, y puso especial atención en este lugar, pues sus mas terribles enemigos, entre los elfos,  estaban reunidos por una grandiosa casualidad, sus espías así lo habían averiguado; la Dama blanca de los Noldor, terrible y poderosa, a quien aun recordaba, el heraldo del ultimo de los reyes de los Noldor, Elrond, el medio elfo; y un Maia, aquel a quien llamaban Mithrandir, y a quien el conocía como Olorin, un Maia que se había adecuado tanto a esa vida mortal, que no había notado su plan.

Los últimos grandes señores elfos se encontraban reunidos, eso lo facilitaba todo; sus orcos harían caer al bosque negro, el dominio de otro rey elfo, el último que podría prestar ayuda a  Lothlórien.

Los enanos en la montaña solitaria serian derrotados, por unas cuantas fuerzas orcas, después de todo, ellos confiaban en protegerse detrás de sus gruesas murallas de piedra, nunca sabrían que el golpe llegaría de las mismas entrañas de sus dominios, hasta que fuera muy tarde.

Ningún otro pueblo libre, se resistirá una ves que los grandes hubieran caído; lo Hobbits, los medianos que antes no importaron a su conciencia, ahora comprendía de ellos, pero aquellos de ese pueblo que participaron de su ruina, estaban dentro de los bosques, seria un ataque directo e implacable.

- Legolas, ¿aun pensativo?- el aludido volteo en esos momentos, ante la mención de su  nombre, había estado observando el cielo, totalmente distraído.

- Haldir, ¿contemplaras las estrellas también?- Legolas sonrió levemente, ante la sonrisa de Haldir.

- Las contemplare, y también a un corazón que aun no se repone, mucho me gustaría saber, ¿hay algo que pueda decir, para aliviar vuestra pena?- Haldir, contemplaba el cielo.

- Nada... no me ocurre, nada; no deberías hacer caso de Gimli, suele hablar demasiado, un pequeño defecto que me hace recordar que es un enano- Legolas, coloco una mueca en sus labios.

- Un amigo preocupado puede tener una lengua larga, y aun a un enano, sería una falta que perdonaría... pero no ha sido el, has sido vos Legolas, con vuestra actitud y vuestra cara , cuando escolte a la dama Arwen, cuando fue recibida en los brazos del rey Elessar- Haldir guardo silencio, al ver la lagrimas anunciarse con un brillo , en los hermosos ojos azules- Disculpad, si os he ofendido, Legolas.

- No, Haldir de Lorien, nada puede perturbar ya a mi corazón, pues la tristeza anida en el, es cierto, pero dejare que pase, en los bosques encontrare solas, pues un mortal, no me destruirá... siempre supe, que ambos teníamos obligaciones, con nuestros pueblos, fue solo un amor, pasajero- Legolas trato de sonreír, pero el sentimiento era tan falso, que Haldir lo noto fácilmente.

- Tal ves, tratáis demasiado de aparentar fuerza, con vuestros amigos, pero, ¿qué os dice el corazón, joven príncipe?- Haldir dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose al flett de atrás, donde los Hobbits y el enano observaban tristes al pensativo elfo.

- Tengo que aprender a callarlo, Haldir, pues los años de mi juicio llegaran en otro momento...- Legolas volvió a sumergirse en esa actitud triste.

Haldir camino con pasos rápidos, cruzando el puente de cuerdas que conducía de un Flett a otro, observo de reojo, no muy  lejos el enorme Flett , en el cual se encontraba el hogar de sus señores, las ropas y la postura delataban a Mithrandir, quien observaba al silencioso elfo; los miembros de la comunidad se cuidaban los unos a los otros, y parecía que eso no excluía al viejo mago, pronto este también se retiro, pues seguramente mantenía una de las reuniones, normales con sus señores y el señor de Rivendell, pronto todos habrían de embarcarse a las tierras imperecederas, a Valinor; y sus señores planeaban el tiempo que esto les llevaría, seguramente en el termino de  un siglo, ya no habría elfos por la tierra media, extrañaría esos bosques, pero los corazones cansados descansarían en esas hermosas tierras; se pregunto, si el corazón del príncipe elfo, hallaría consuelo en esas tierras.

Sin darse cuenta se encontró casi de frente con Gimli, quien se había acercado presuroso, preocupado por la actitud de su amigo, y buscando que Haldir le informara alguna cosa.

- ¿Qué ha dicho, mi buen amigo, señor elfo?- Gimli, como los de su raza, pregunto aquello que le preocupaba, sin mas rodeos.

- Vos conocéis esa respuesta, señor enano, pues no me ha revelado, nada mas, de lo que os ha dicho a vos- la mirada triste de Haldir se dirigió  a los Hobbits, quienes trataban de escuchar alguna cosa mas.

- Legolas , hablara, cuando este listo- Frodo, saco a todos de ese ensoñamiento melancólico- no podemos obligar a nuestro amigo a dejar de sentir, lo que siente, solo podemos esperar, el tiempo curara sus heridas- Frodo sonrió tristemente, el dolor de la carga aun pesaba en sus hombros, observo casi sin querer la mano, a la cual le faltaba un dedo- todos tenemos cargas, y el momento de soltarlas, llegara... aun cuando no queramos- sus misteriosas palabras, solo fueron comprendidas del todo por Sam, quien había estado con su señor en el momento de la última prueba.

- Pero...- Pipin, observo pensativo a todos- debimos obligar a Aragorn- el joven Hobbit, pensaba que todos los problemas tenían una rápida solución.

- El honor, y el deber, antes que el corazón- suspiro Haldir- vos deberías comprender, lo que para los elfos y aun para los hombres significa, por encima del sentimiento del corazón.

- Pues los Hobbits, no comprendemos de ellos, y por eso- Merry le sonrió a Pipin- somos mas felices.

- Sin duda, de las razas, mas feliz , mi amigo Hobbit- Gimli le sonrió, que fácil seria arreglar los problemas de su amigo, a la usanza Hobbit, o incluso a la usanza enana, si algo así se presentaba, todo se solucionaba en una pelea, no dudaría ni por un momento, que Legolas le ganaría a la Dama Arwen, aunque la escena seria perturbadora- pero esos son asuntos de elfos... y de hombres...

- Señor Frodo- ¿se encuentra bien?- el llamado de Sam, interrumpió a los amigos, que en ese momento vieron a Frodo, el Hobbit había palidecido notablemente, y se sostenía del brazo vigilante de Sam.

- Si...- trastrabillo un poco- es solo que he sentido una oscuridad tan conocida- el Hobbit, observo al frente, donde un grito se escucho.

Legolas, había estado observando en medio de la oscuridad, a los lejanos árboles que se extendían, le había parecido ver por un momento unas luces, en dirección de Moria, pero estaba tan lejos y el tan perdido en sus sentimientos, que no pensó que fuera real. Se regaño a si mismo, pues no había ya mayor daño que temer, con el enemigo derrotado; pero algo no le parecía correcto a sus sentidos de elfo, en ese momento se dio cuenta, era el silencio, demasiado profundo, fuera de los Fletts, un silencio que se extendía entre los lejanos árboles. 

Y entonces lo vio, a lo lejos una tambaleante figura, un elfo, de la ligera guardia, que cuidaba los limites del bosque, un elfo herido, y entonces profirió un grito, deslizándose ágilmente entre las ramas, hasta llegar a donde el herido.

Vio una sombra moverse, alertado por su grito, Haldir le seguía de cerca, el también ya había notado al guardia.

Los Hobbits, y el enano se apretaron en el barandal del Flett, no sabiendo si debían correr  a alertar a alguien mas.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?- Legolas, llego a tiempo de sostener al elfo que tambaleante, y perdidas sus fuerzas se dejo caer en sus brazos.

- Ellos...- el elfo rubio, trataba de hablar, pero la sangre se mezclaba en sus jadeos.

- ¡Orophin! –Haldir, grito en cuanto se acerco a Legolas, y el caído- ¿qué ocurrió hermano?- Haldir, ayudo a Legolas a sostener al elfo herido, sus manos se bañaron en sangre, y  el príncipe elfo, noto como sus ropas estaban cubiertas también

- Hald... ir...- el elfo, abría los ojos terriblemente asustado- ellos...orcos.. trolls.. enemigos- el elfo, aun contemplaba con horror aquello que había visto.

- ¿Orcos?- Haldir apretó el puño con coraje- pero... los demás guardias, ¿dónde están, hermano?, ¿qué ha sido de ellos?, ¿dónde esta Rúmil?- Haldir no podía contener la rabia, y las lagrimas.

- Muertos... todos caímos, esa terrible criatura...- el elfo rubio abrió aun mas los ojos- el poder de Sauron...- logro decir el elfo, con sus ultimas palabras, hundiéndose en la oscuridad y cerrando los bellos ojos, para siempre.

- Que Mandos, te reciba, mi hermano- Haldir se inclino depositando un beso en la frente bienamada.

- Lo acogerá, pues ha sido un guerrero valiente- Legolas, apoyo un brazo en un hombro de Haldir- debemos advertir a todos, amigo.

- Mi deber me lo indica- Haldir se levanto portando el cuerpo de su hermano en brazos- terrible amenaza es la que se cierne, no deben estar muy lejos.

- Vamos... ¡argghh!- Haldir que caminaba delante de Legolas, volteo al oír el grito de dolor, una flecha se había clavado en el hombro del príncipe, con certera puntería- Haldir, los árboles, están cerca.

Los dos guerreros corrieron, sus armas estaban en los fletts, sin ellas serian presas fáciles, Legolas, corrió a las ramas, y Haldir trepo rápidamente por los puentes, sus señores serian alertados inmediatamente, con desesperación, observo como el fuego de las antorchas orcas se mostraba ahora con claridad y  cercano, seguramente uno de los exploradores enemigos, fue quien había herido al príncipe, no detuvo su carrera, mas que unos segundo para ver que Legolas se había reunido con sus amigos.

- Mis señores, estamos bajo ataque- grito Haldir, interrumpiendo en el salón, omitiendo cualquier protocolo.

- ¿Ataque?- Celeborn, volvió el hermoso rostro a las puertas- ¿quién?...

- No es posible, el poder de Sauron- exclamaron la Dama y el mago , al mismo tiempo.

- El fue destruido- exclamo el medio elfo-  destruido junto con el único.

- Sauron, siempre oculta otra carta...- exclamo con el rostro ensombrecido, Gandalf- el planeo esto, desde el principio... y nos hemos confiado, aun no hemos repuesto fuerzas.

- Pero... el no puede tomar forma física- alego Celeborn.

- Esta dentro de una criatura, una de sus mas oscuras creaciones, el poder, y la llama del Balrog, la dureza del troll, la forma de los dragones, y su voluntad oscura... un enemigo terrible- La dama, contrajo el rostro en una mueca angustiosa- Haldir, que los guerreros se apresuren, no se si aun podamos hacer algo- la dama se acerco y observo el cadáver, que Haldir portaba- que Orophin descanse aquí- la dama le indico uno de los hermosos tapetes bordados- pues Mandos ya lo ha recibido, tus hermanos, aguardaran en las hermosas tierras.

- Gracias, mi señora- Haldir deposito al hermoso elfo caído, para levantarse con resolución- venderemos caras nuestras vidas, hasta el ultimo de mi gente, señora- Haldir, se inclino rápidamente, saliendo del lugar a toda prisa, y pronto su vos llamo al combate.

- Démonos prisa- Elrond, tomo en manos la espada que tanto tiempo había estado guardada- si esta es la forma en que viajaremos a las hermosas tierras, que así sea- el poderoso señor indico, a sus dos hijos que habían estado aguardando, que lo acompañaran- el árbol se estremeció en esos momentos, y la luz de algunas llamaradas ilumino la noche-  Elrohir, Elladan; a luchar , aun cuando no sea ya nuestro tiempo.

- Combatiremos , hasta el ultimo- exclamaron los gemelos siguiendo a su padre.

- Mensajeros, deben partir inmediatamente, si es que no nos han cercado ya, partir a Gondor, prevenir a Thranduil, pedir ayuda- Celeborn, se alejo también.

- Tal ves, es demasiado tarde- Gandalf, misterioso avanzo- y es una lastima, que aun este tan débil, no podré oponerme a su oscura voluntad.

- Sin el poder de los anillos- Galadriel, observo el blanco anillo en su dedo- mi reino caerá.

Los amigos, habían ayudado a Legolas, a incorporarse, había caído unos momentos a causa del dolor, pero observo tristemente al enano y los Hobbits.

- ¿Quién es el enemigo?- pregunto Gimli, con determinación en los ojos.

- Es Sauron, ¿verdad Legolas?- Frodo, avanzo, y no pudo evitar notar el estremecimiento ligero de sus amigos ante la mención del nombre.

- Si, mi buen Hobbit, aunque no lo comprendo completamente- el hermoso rostro con incertidumbre, cruzándolo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe señor Frodo?, creí que el oscuro señor había caído- Sam, observo con dolor a Frodo.

- Su poder se fue, pero no todo; lo puedo sentir, por que es la oscuridad mas terrible que ninguna que haya sentido... pero también no es el, una criatura... no se mas- Frodo  se estremeció recordando el terrible ojo, que se había posado sobre el, antes.

- No hay tiempo para pensar en ello, nuestras armas, pronto- insto Legolas, empujando ligeramente a los Hobbits- tal ves no tengamos a nuestro montaraz, líder, pero...- Legolas sonrió amargamente- yo los protegeré lo mejor que pueda.

- Un enano , no necesita que un elfo, lo cuid..- pero Gimli, no pudo terminar la frase, pues Legolas, lo empujo, justo a tiempo, la orilla del Flett, donde había estado parado se desplomo, en una llamarada de fuego.

- Lo se, señor enano, pero un amigo, caerá al lado de los suyos, si es el único camino- Legolas, ayudo a Gimli a levantarse- volveremos a cortar cabezas de orcos, aunque me temo, que el mal sea demasiado para nuestras fuerzas.

- Esa flecha amigo- Gimli recordó en ese momento, la flecha que atravesaba el hombro del elfo- ¿quieres que te la retire?.

- No, déjalo Gimli- Legolas le sonrió- si la arranco en este momento, la hemorragia, me debilitará- vamos Merry, Pipin- Legolas, jalo a los dos rezagados Hobbits- Frodo, Sam, ¿cómo esta el paso del puente, aun se mantiene?- uno de los Hobbits, que se habían adelantado, se asomó detrás del flett.

- Aun se mantiene, señor Legolas- anuncio Sam, con un poco de pena, no estaba acostumbrado a dirigirse al elfo, de esa manera, pero su señor Frodo, estaba ocupado observando con detenimiento a los enemigos debajo de ellos.

- A prisa- grito Frodo, en dirección a sus amigos, asomándose a su ves- otros puentes han caído, si no nos apuramos, nos dejaran cercados.

- Bien- Legolas, empujo a todos a correr deprisa- tenemos que llegar al Flett de guardias,  pues los demás puentes han caído y es un lugar mas alto, los fletts bajos están siendo invadidos, por las escaleras de los orcos, y por las arañas, no tardaran en llegar aquí- en ese momento , se enojaron consigo mismos, después de tantas aventuras, apenas llevaban sus armas- pasen- Legolas, grito mientras tensaba el arco que había recogido, junto con sus cosas- yo los cubriré.

Los Hobbits, corrieron cruzando el tambaleante puente, los orcos debajo de los árboles, eran muchos, pero a cualquiera que levantara el arco, contra ellos, recibía una certera flecha elfica, del arco de Legolas.

- No los mates a todos, señor elfo- replico Gimli, cruzando también a toda carrera- déjame algunos.

- Así lo haré amigo- aseguro Legolas, con una ligera sonrisa, mientras su arco disparaba sin cesar, pronto vio a los Hobbits, haciendo señas desde el otro Flett, Gimli también llegaba en esos momentos, era ahora cuando tenia que cruzar, escucho un grito lejano, apenas inclino la cabeza, para eludir una velluda pata, acostumbrado como estaba a pelear con las arañas en sus dominios, logro atravesar, el vientre de esa terrible criatura, pero mas se unían pronto a la lucha, corrió al puente, eludiendo las flechas, mientras volteaba a disparar a los enemigos, pero estos eran ya demasiados, y el puente se tambaleaba, observo al frente a un le faltaban unos metros, sus amigos le hacían señas desesperadas, por suerte el flett, donde ellos se encontraban aun no había sido alcanzado por los enemigos, observo la cercanía de las arañas, y ya algunos orcos, llegaban al flett, que habían dejado, no lo lograría- Gimli- grito llamando a su amigo.

- Legolas, corre, date prisa- gritaba el enano, al ver la distancia que aun los separaba, no sabia si correr al lado de su amigo- te ayudare- grito poniendo un pie en el puente.

- No- el elfo- le grito con autoridad, mientras le sonreía- corta el puente Gimli- le ordeno con firmeza.

- ¿Qué?- Gimli grito – estas loco, si lo hago...

- Los enemigos tardaran mas en llegar, no lo lograre Gimli- una de las arañas consiguió atrapar el pie del príncipe, quien tropezó, pero rápidamente, dio la vuelta y embistió con su cuchillo largo- hazlo Gimli- grito con desesperación.

- No...- los Hobbits gritaron también, al lado de el enano.

- Elfo loco- grito Gimli, tomando con fuerza el hacha, y cortando uno de los extremos, el puente se tambaleo, y las arañas se sujetaron, mientras aun trataban de atrapar al elfo, los orcos, menos raudos trepando, cayeron al vació.

- Hazlo- grito una ves mas Legolas, peleando con una nueva araña, y viendo como estas se dirigían al otro extremo.

- Argghh!- Gimli, apretó los dientes con furia, y descargo el golpe en la otra cuerda, con desesperación observo como las arañas, y el elfo caían con el puente, a gran velocidad, chocando con el árbol- Legolas- grito con dolor.

- Legolas- gritaron las cuatro voces suaves de los Hobbits, Pipin lloro amargamente.

- Vamos- grito Gimli- apurando a los Hobbits, debían alejarse, subir, aun mas, peor el dolor pesaba también en el corazón del enano- yo los protegeré- exclamo el enano decidido.

Legolas, sintió que el puente se desplomaba bajo su cuerpo,  tambaleante agarro uno de los extremos, y  vio la cercanía del árbol, pronto se estrellarían contra el, con toda la destreza de su raza, se aparto del puente, saltando, tratando de sujetar algo, en medio de su caída, las ramas  se resbalaban de en su rápida caída, lastimando sus manos, pero al fin y a unos metros del suelo, se sujeto, incorporándose lentamente y con trabajo, por la herida en su hombro, debajo los orcos se movían en grandes masas, y los trolls golpeaban los árboles, hiriendo y casi tirando los mas jóvenes.

Vio los cadáveres de muchos elfos, aquellos que habían caído, su vista se nublo al contemplarlos, la belleza elfica destruida por los orcos.

Tenia que regresar pronto con sus amigos, vio que las escalas estaban siendo lanzadas, para trepar a los árboles, a los que habían despojado de puentes, impidiendo el escape de los elfos; sus amigos... Mithrandir , estaría sin duda combatiendo con todas sus fuerzas, al lado de los señores elfos... y sin querer su pensamiento se dirigió a él, Aragorn, con quien había compartido tantas batallas, se alegro de que el no estuviera aquí, pues era una batalla sin esperanza; y al mismo tiempo el dolor se extendió, él siempre le había podido dar esperanza, aun en la mas terrible oscuridad... 

Olvidando sus pensamiento, comenzó a trepar por las ramas, hasta estar cerca de una de las cuerdas, que los orcos estaban lanzando, vio al orco que trabajosamente trepaba por ella, y apoyándose en la rama, lo derribo, tomando el la cuerda en sus manos ,el dolor era terrible, sus lastimadas manos, le daban punzadas al sujetarse, pero el recuerdo de sus amigos lo motivaba.

+++++++++

- No hay salida- suspiro tristemente Pipin, cuando  treparon al mas alto de los Fletts, y ya no tuvieron para donde correr, pues Gimli tuvo que cortar el puente cercano, al ver que los enemigos invadían el otro árbol.

- No la hay- asintió Gimli- pero...- agrego, con determinación- moriremos  peleando ,amigos míos.

- Nos llevaremos a algunos orcos- sonrió Frodo, tratando de darles animo- yo he aprendido que en las mas terrible oscuridad , hay esperanza, ya lo verán.

- Pero.. ¿dónde esta señor Frodo?- pregunto Sam, con dolor, tratando de no ver debajo, en donde las antorchas de los orcos  iluminaban los pies de los árboles.

- Después de tantas batallas... el fin esta cerca- Merry, no pudo evitar el dolor que lo invadía.

- Valentía- les grito Gimli- ustedes son los Hobbits, al lado de los cuales, será un honor morir- Gimli pensó en su amigo caído- el elfo estará orgulloso de sus compañeros.

- Si- gritaron, viendo como las arañas y algunos orcos se acercaban.

Los tres Hobbits, recibieron con sus espadas el ataque de las arañas, mientras el enano, repartía hachazos a sus enemigos, con la furia  y el ansia de vengar a su amigo.

++++++++

- Padre - Elladan, grito corriendo hacia el medio elfo, que apenas esquivó, gracias al grito de su hijo- el ataque de un orco, mientras derribaba al otro con el que peleaba- son demasiados, y además, un poder terrible los mueve.

- Mata, tantos como puedas Elladan, así Mandos nos recibirá con honor- la vos del medio elfo, no pudo evitar un ligero estremecimiento, no quería ver morir a sus hijos, aunque sabia que los volvería a ver... Arwen estaba a salvo, y eso era algo que agradecía, en medio de toda esa oscuridad.

- Algo terrible se acerca- grito Elrohir, mientras se acercaba y derribaba a otro orco- algo a lo que los orcos, no osan acercarse.

- Esa criatura- exclamo, Elrond, sintiendo un estremecimiento en su cuerpo- esa maldad, el señor oscuro... 

+++++++

- Mithrandir- Celeborn, grito al mago, observando fijamente una oscuridad que se movía a  través de los árboles, el tamaño de esa criatura era impresionante.

- El mismo Sauron, desea ver nuestra caída- exclamo con frustración el mago- no imagine que su poder, y su oído llegara a tanto.

- No podremos detenerlo- Galadriel, observo con ojos tristes esa terrible oscuridad- el sabia que perderíamos esta batalla, antes de iniciarla.

- Quiero a todos prisioneros- clamo una terrible vos, innatural, una vos que parecía salir del mas profundo abismo- la batalla esta perdida, elfos, ríndanse, y no morirá uno mas.

- Esa fue alguna ves, la vos de Annatar, aquel que engaño a los elfos- se lamento Galadriel, tomando a su esposo en un abrazo, uno de los orcos lo había alcanzado, lastimándolo un poco, el bello cabello plateado lleno de sangre oscura- ¿su engaño será el mismo?- la dama tiro con frustración el hermoso arco, y un carcaj ya vació, la espada manchada de sangre cayo también.

- No, quedan mas esperanzas- suspiro Gandalf, rodeado por varios trolls, no podía hacer mas, si seguían resistiendo, moriría hasta el ultimo de los elfos, y eso incluía a los Hobbits y un enano, con furia tiro su espada; se sintió como nunca derrotado, esta era la batalla sin esperanza.

- ¿Padre?- Elrohir, aun mantenía en su mano la espada, aunque el cerco que los rodeaba, era muy estrecho, solo su padre, su hermano y unos cuantos elfos, era todo lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas, en ese extremo.

- No tenemos opción- exclamo Elrond, con pesar- el nos miente, pero no quiero ver morir, un inocente mas, al menos no en esta terrible noche- el señor elfo, tiro su espadas siendo imitado por los demás guerreros, los Galadrim, tiraron también sus arcos y flechas, mirando con pesar los cadáveres de sus compañeros.

++++++

- ¡Gimli, cuidado!- grito Merry, viendo como un orco conseguía pasar el cerco que habían creado en torno a ellos, mientras se dirigían a la casa de guardias; el enano  solo cerro los ojos esperando el golpe fatal, luego que el orco lo hiciera tropezar, y perder su hacha, extrañamente escucho el grito del orco.

- Tan pronto desea abandonarnos, señor enano- una dulce voz, que Gimli reconoció al instante, le hizo abrir los ojos.

- Legolas- grito con alegría- ¿como es posible?

- Una interesante historia, mi amigo- respondió a su ves Legolas, mientras desviaba a una araña con su cuchillo- pero ahora, entremos- grito mientras el enano se incorporaba rápidamente, y se unía a Merry, que mantenía la puerta de guardia defendida.

- Vamos- Legolas, disparo aun orco que impedía que cerraran, pero consiguió atrancar la puerta, rápidamente los Hobbits, le dieron algunos muebles, con los que cerro fuertemente la puerta- esto no los detendrá mucho tiempo- exclamo tristemente- y esa fue mi ultima flecha.

- ¿Hay alguna salida?- pregunto Gimli rápidamente, observando a Frodo y Sam, venia a ellos desde el otro extremo de la construcción, Pipin venia detrás de ellos negando tristemente.

- La única que hay, tuvimos que bloquearla, hay demasiados enemigos- Frodo, se dejo caer- estamos encerrado.

- Nos defenderemos hasta el ultimo minuto- exclamo Gimli- además, si el señor elfo, regreso de una caída fatal, estoy seguro que es afortunado.

- Solo fue suerte- exclamo Legolas, pero sonriendo al comentario de su amigo- buscare mas flechas- empezó a rebuscar entre las cosas que se amontonaban- ¿qué es esto?- exclamo de pronto.

-  ¿Es una salida?- pregunto animado Pipin.

- Me temo que no, pequeño amigo- suspiro Legolas- es solo que encontré, un arma de la que Gandalf me habló y que el confió a este Flett, a la custodia de la guardia de Lothlórien.

- ¿Qué es?- dudo Merry, al ver un tarro sellado que Legolas sostenía, acercándolo a la poca claridad que ellos tenían , gracias a la luna y a el fuego cercano.

- Un poderoso veneno- Legolas, leyó la inscripción elfica- cuando la torre de Saruman, fue registrada por Gandalf, hace poco tiempo encontró varias cosas, entre estas este, uno de los experimentos de ese brujo, un veneno creado a partir de la oscura sangre de Ungoliant, la araña legendaria, un experimento que Saruman trajo desde las tierras de Valinor.

- ¿Ungoliant?- preguntó Frodo, pensando a su ves en la araña que los había atacado- e conocido el terrible veneno de un araña monstruosa, pero... logre despertar.

- Aquella que te ataco en Cirith Ungol, la terrible Ella-Laraña es solo una descendiente de la legendaria Ungoliant, y no creo que te haya envenenado, mas si paralizado; una araña a la que el mismo Morgoth temía, debe tener un veneno terrible.

- Pues ojala y esto pudiera ayudarnos- exclamo, tristemente Merry, escuchando como las puertas eran golpeadas.

- No puede...  ciertamente- Legolas sonrió con tristeza- pero... no podemos despreciar un arma, por cualquier oportunidad que se nos diera... yo no dudaría en empapar una de mis flechas en este liquido, un Maiar, mismo retrocedería... pero por desgracia no tengo mas flechas...- Legolas sonrió tristemente, pero al mover el brazo, puso atención en la flecha que aun llevaba clavada, era una flecha elfica, pues los orcos habían robado las armas a los guardias, seguramente no dudaron en usarlas como una cruel broma- aun tengo una flecha- exclamo de pronto.

- ¿A que te refieres?- Gimli, se levanto rápidamente, una de las puertas esta cediendo.

- Creo que llego el momento de retirar esta flecha- ante la mirada atónita de Gimli, tomo la punta de la flecha y tiro de ella, con un ligero estremecimiento, la arranco completamente, la sangre comenzó a manar de la herida, reflejándose con la luz de la luna.

- Legolas- exclamó, Frodo, contrariado-  esa herida es peligrosa.

- Si sobrevivimos, esta flecha será un arma importante, pues el tarro no lo podemos llevar, pero... – Legolas, sumergió la punta ensangrentada a través del sello del tarro, un olor de expandió, y el veneno en contacto con el aire desapareció, todo menos, aquel que se adhirió a la flecha, tornando la punta negra-... una flecha es fácil ocultar- Legolas envolvió la flecha en un pedazo de su capa, cortando con su cuchillo este pedazo, tomando el pequeño paquete, lo escondió dentro de sus ropas.

- Ten cuidado con eso-  exclamo preocupado , el enano- magia terrible debe tener, esa pócima, se ha desvanecido en el aire el resto- Gimli rápidamente con un pedazo de la capa apretó el hombro, deteniendo un poco la hemorragia.

- Si, pero la flecha conservara lo ultimo- asintieron los compañeros- la puerta ha cedido, hay que dar lo ultimo.

Presentaron batalla, pero pronto se vieron superados en numero, entre los hachazos de Gimli, y los cuchillazos que repartía Legolas, lograron salir del Flett, los Hobbits iban en un cerrado circulo, pero fuera contemplaron el horror que se extendía, todos los árboles tomados, y en ese momento lo contemplaron, una terrible criatura de enormes dimensiones... la sangre se helo por unos momentos en sus venas.

Cuando una potente vos resonó, ordenándoles rendirse, no pudiendo defenderse mas tiempo, y temiendo Legolas, que sus amigos perdieran la vida tristemente, arrojo sus cuchillos, y Gimli imitándolo el hacha, los Hobbits, viendo  que incluso Legolas, sabia perdida la batalla, tiraron las espadas.

Los orcos los rodearon, y arrastraron, obligándolos a descender por los pocos puentes que se mantenían en pie, y por las escalas que los orcos habían colocado, los amigos observaron como varios elfos mas eran obligados  a avanzar bajando de árboles cercanos.

- Haldir- grito Legolas, viendo al valiente guerrero, con una cara de abatimiento, dirigirse a ellos, reuniéndose en un grupo que los orcos juntaban, sin dejar de refunfuñar pero obedeciendo.

- Debí morir, Legolas, como mis hermanos, morir con honor, antes que rendirme- el orgulloso guerrero, lucia varias cortadas, y estaba empapado en sangre negra, de esas criaturas.

- No hay deshonra , en rendirse, no cuando la batalla esta perdida, de haber seguido peleando, los inocentes, hubieran muerto de manera terrible... y tal ves ese sea aun el destino que nos espera, peor... mientras estemos juntos, mientras un elfo viva, aun hay esperanza- la vos decidida, y hermosa, consolando, a los elfos cercanos, y a sus amigos, aunque el no tuviera mas esperanza.

- Me alegra, en medio de todo este horror, que estén vivos mis amigos- Gandalf, llegaba en ese momento, acompañado de los últimos elfos que bajaban por las escalas- mis queridos Hobbits, mi señor enano, y mi señor elfo- sonrió levemente el anciano- aun cuando sean momentos terribles, los que nos esperen.

- Gandalf- Frodo, sonrió con un poco mas de confianza- no hay oscuridad tan grande , en la que tu no guardes esperanza.

- Me temo, querido Frodo, que no veo muchas en este momento, pero...- el anciano mago observo el cielo- aun deben haber quedar algunos pueblos libres.

- Mi padre- Legolas, sonrió, no había pensado hasta este momento, en el, su padre y el reino del bosque oscuro, ellos vendrían en su ayuda.

- De este ataque, presiento, no hemos sido los únicos, en sufrirlo- Galadriel, se acerco lentamente, acompañada de Celeborn, y Elrod, con sus hijos.

- Eso quiere decir- Pipin, se sintió desolado- que la Tierra Media, caerá.

- No desanimes tu joven, corazón- Elrod, trato de componer una sonrisa- aun quedan los hombres.

La oscuridad, fue desapareciendo poco a poco, del cielo tal ves, pero de los corazones de los vencidos no, pues  ya a plena luz, no fue fácil eludir la verdad, algunos árboles todavía seguían quemándose, y los muertos eran muchos, las terribles caras de los orcos, y las hermosas y tristes de los elfos, aquellas hermosas criaturas que no comprendían la muerte, vencidas por ella.

Los prisioneros, oraron con voces tristes, pidiendo a amigos y parientes, que aguardaran por ellos en las estancias de Mandos, pues no dudaban ni un momento que la muerte era el final de su camino.

A la luz del sol, los orcos de las profundidades deseaban escapar, pero la terrible criatura oscura los observo, y ellos nos e atrevieron a moverse, los corazones se sobrecogieron, pues la criatura aparecía después de algunas horas de haberse marchado, y con el traía la oscuridad y fuego  que consumía aun mas sus almas.

- Los pueblos libres han caído- exclamo la terrible criatura- algunos prisioneros mas se unirán pronto a ustedes- la criatura, con la terrible vos abismal, helaba los corazones, despojándola de esperanza.

- Algunos elfos son libres, aun- alzo la vos Galadriel, fría e imperturbable, aunque diminuta ante ese terrible ser.

- Alta Dama de los Noldor- la criatura observo el brillo que a pesar del dolor se mantenía, alrededor de la hermosa princesa elfa- la esperanza esta muerta, tu reino, deberías sentirte orgullosa, lo he abatido en persona; pero antes mande emboscar a otros reinos, mis espectros fueron destruidos, pero aun conservo criaturas que surcan los aires- levanto la vista y exclamo- contempla a los elfos vencidos.

Unas enormes sombras cubrieron por un momento la luz, y lentamente aterrizaron, unas terrible criaturas, seguramente emparentadas con las bestias aladas de los Nazgul, pero de proporciones inmensas.

Las criaturas se inclinaron ante la señal de su señor, y orcos y trolls, descendieron revelando los prisioneros que llevaban, los hermosos elfos de los bosques.

- Padre- Legolas, no pudo evitar gritar cuando el rey, de los elfos de bosque negro descendió, portando aun la orgullosa corona, pero con ropas bastante maltratadas por la sangre que las cubría.

- No volteen su esperanza hacia los hombres, elfos- la vos terrible de la criatura, regocijándose ante las hermosas caras desoladas- pues Gondor ha caído; los enanos tampoco te ayudaran, he tomado sus montaña.

Gimli se estremeció ante esa revelación, todos los pueblos libres, habían caído, la esperanza murió en los rostros de todos aquellos que los rodeaban.

- Ahora que los grandes reinos han caído- la criatura observó los aterrados rostros, cuando se acerco- aplastare a los pequeños.

- Conservare mi esperanza- dijo Elrond, a sus hijos- pues ha despreciado a Imlandris, y es cierto que escaso es nuestro poder, pero confió en Glorfindel, y los puertos grises, que aun no han caído, aunque mas me calmaría, que los amigos huyeran, que escaparan de este terrible poder, a Valinor- Elrod, sonrió tristemente.

- No desesperes padre- Elrohir, poso una mano en el hombro de su padre- Glorfindel, no nos abandonara, ningún elfo dudara en venir.

- Aunque vengan a su muerte o estén rodeados por ella, la dicha de reunirse con aquellos que aman, no desaparece- sentencio Elladan, al ver la felicidad de Legolas, abrazando a su padre, el serio Thranduil, se permitió demostrar su afecto, pues amaba con locura a su hijo, y temía  no poder volverlo a ver , en esta vida, temía contarlo entre los caídos.

++++++

- Padre- Legolas, solo podía sentir un inmenso alivio al ver a su padre, junto a el, por que por él pelearía, hasta morir, por su padre a quien admiraba y profesaba un inmenso cariño, había temido cerrar los ojos sin poder ver una ves mas a su padre.

- Pequeño elfo- el rey, olvido en medio de todo el dolor que estaban viviendo, olvido su postura ante los demás, el protocolo, en este momento lo único que le importaba, era que tenia a Legolas entre sus brazos, que podía ver a su hijo una ves mas, si moría en ese momento no le importaría.

- Ojala mi familia, este a salvo, o por lo menos hayan tenido una muerte rápida- susurro Gimli, al ver la conmovedora escena, pensó en su anciano padre, en su madre, en sus hermanos y sobrinos, y aun no podía creer que las grandes defensas de la montaña hubieran caído.

- Ya veras que volveremos a ver a nuestras familia- Frodo, le sonrió a Gimli, pensando en su anciano tío, le alegraba saber, que una no había caído Rivendell, eso significaba que Bilbo estaba a salvo, y no vería todo este horror, también pensaba en la comarca, deseaba que se mantuviera a salvo, tanto como pudieran.

- La comarca- susurraban, los Hobbits, sin poder evitarlo.

- Será la ultima en caer, si todo cae- les alentó Gandalf, tratando de mantener esa esperanza en su corazón.

Un día no significaba nada para los elfos, pero este día quedaría marcado entre ellos, para su horror tuvieron que presenciar como los cadáveres de amigos y parientes eran profanados por los orcos, convertidos en su festín, el silencio rodeaba a los prisioneros, pues las canciones elficas desaparecían de sus bocas ante el horror, y la esperanza caía hecha pedazos en los corazones.

La criatura se había alejado, pero no se marchaba de los bosques, todos podían sentirlo, mas una así no tenían la resolución de escapar, desarmados, y desmoralizados, incluso los mas valientes guerreros elfos, contemplaban con lagrimas el cruel espectáculo.

Haldir sollozaba, sin poder evitarlo, Legolas al notarlo fue a su lado, este se había apartado un poco de los demás, todos ellos eran mantenidos en el claro rodeados por una empalizada ,levantada durante ese día por los orcos.

El príncipe elfo, había estado con su padre, tratando de soportar el horror, escuchando como su reino había caído, tras una fuerte defensa pero habían sido invadidos por dentro de las cavernas del reino elfico, combatir a dos frentes fue imposible.

Legolas, había dejado un momento a su padre, que hablaba tristemente con los otros señores elfos, y habían contemplado como su amigo se alejaba, así que decidió seguirlo, contemplo una ves mas a los Hobbits, se habían quedado dormidos, sobre sus capas, que habían tendido en el piso, Gimli los vigilaba mientras dormitaba.

- Siento que me derrumbo, Legolas- el galadrim, observaba tristemente a la oscuridad, semi iluminada por los árboles que aun se quemaban, y por las grandes fogatas de los orcos- mi hogar ha sido destruido, tantos de  mis guerreros muertos, y mis dos hermanos...- la vos se quebró en los labios del guardia, que no pudo continuar.

- Nada, puedo decirte que calme tu dolor amigo- Legolas, se sentó a su lado- pero puedo acompañarte en él, no veo lejana la hora en que habremos de reunirnos con los que ya han partido-  la vos del joven príncipe se escucho, diferente, como si presintiera que la mañana traería únicamente mas dolor y tristezas.

- No debí, dejar a mi corazón perder la esperanza, perdonadme, Legolas- el guardia galadrim, se levanto  lentamente- mis hermanos dieron su vida con honor, yo no puedo corresponderles con menos.  

- Solo no te apresures a morir, Haldir, que aun quedamos quienes que extrañaríamos- Legolas, le sonrió mientras se alejaba

+++++

La mañana vino con una calma falsa, el sol emergiendo lentamente, no trajo sosiego a los corazones, el cansancio estaba haciendo presa de muchos de ellos, cuando la criatura emergió de los lindes del bosque, trayendo con siguió nuevos grupos de orcos, y con ellos otros prisioneros.

- ¡Arwen!- el grito de Elrod, resonó con fuerza, pues a la cabeza del grupo de prisioneros, marchaba la altiva reina, acompañada de su esposo y muchos de sus guerreros.

- Aragorn- el nombre no fue pronunciado en un grito, solo fue un triste susurro, que tan solo Gimli y los Hobbits comprendieron, pues la cara del príncipe mostraba lo que sus labios no pronunciaban.

- Los hombres han caído- se escuchaban los murmullos entre los elfos, con tristeza contemplaban, a los antes altivos hombres, los bellos rostros  bajaban la vista ante ese triste espectáculo.

- Gondor ha caído- grito la innatural vos- lo ven ahora elfos, no les queda nada en estas tierras.

- ¿Qué deseas de nosotros, entonces?- la vos de Galadriel resonó, imponiendo el silencio, entre las agitadas voces.

- No deseo nada de ustedes elfos, solo márchense, váyanse de estas tierras, vuelvan a Valinor y pronuncien ante los Valar, mi victoria, pues seré el rey de los hombres, y el regente de la Tierra Media.

- ¿Nos dejaras, marchar?- preguntaron algunas voces elficas, extrañadas. 

- Están derrotados, su tiempo en estas tierras ha terminado, así que, los reyes elficos pueden llevarse a su pueblo, reúnanse con los suyos y márchense, pero solo dejare partir a los elfos- la criatura se sumergió en el bosque, esperando la resolución, mientras su malignos ojos sonreían, mas haya de toda maldad, pues aunque ya no poseía la bella vos de Annatar, sus palabras lograban engañar a los elfos.

++++

- ¿Deberíamos aceptar?- pregunto inquieta Galadriel, escuchando como las voces elficas clamaban a sus reyes.

- Esa no es la pregunta, ¿podemos confiar en el señor oscuro?- Elrond se acerco a Galadriel.

- Nunca, esa seria la respuesta de mi mente; pero mi pueblo, ha perdido ya la esperanza, y me instan que si hemos de morir, al menos quieren ser libres unos últimos instantes; y si lo único que desea es que partamos, todos desean embarcarse a Valinor.

- Es lo mismo que mi gente, piensa... aun cuando muchos están aun dispersos en mi reino, ellos me piden partir- Thranduil, observo con resolución a los otros señores elfos.

- Partiremos, entonces- exclamo Celeborn- y recibiremos el destino que habremos de afrontar, pues no tenemos elección.

+++++

- Están hablando, de la propuesta- explico Legolas, a los Hobbits y al enano, pues la conversación era en la bella lengua de los elfos, y ellos no la comprendían- no puede ser, no pueden elegir partir- el bello rostro elfico, con desesperanza, se mostraba ante los amigos.

- Entonces, partirán- Frodo sonrió- me alegrara que la hermosa gente no muera , al menos será un consuelo.

- Si, esta ya no es la guerra de tu pueblo, señor elfo, muchos han muerto- Gimli, sonrío hacia su preocupado amigo.- parte con ellos.

- Te equivocas , señor enano, pues antes que un elfo, soy miembro de la comunidad, y amigo de ustedes, no partiré...- Legolas, exclamo con resolución, viendo a su padre, dirigirse hacia el.

- Tu padre, no lo aprobará- suspiro Pipin- no te quedes Legolas, tu lealtad, está antes con tu familia, que con nosotros, no te sientas mal de partir.

- MI lealtad, siempre estará presente- suspiro Legolas, mientras su padre se mostraba triste, pues el rey elfo, había leído en los ojos de su hijo, que no los acompañaría.

Los elfos, pronto se alistaron para partir, los orcos, los separaron de los hombres, vigilándolos estrechamente, el rey elfo Thranduil, aun trataba de pedir a su hijo que partiera.

- No hay un destino, para ti aquí- suspiro el rey.

- Padre, sabes el intenso amor que te profeso, pero... ellos son mis amigos  y gustoso, compartiré el destino de ellos, aun cuando alguno no lo desee- la mira del príncipe no pudo evitar posarse unos momentos en la del rey de los hombres, un fugas instante que pudo ser una eternidad, el gustoso moriría al lado de aquel a quien había amado, mas que a su vida- pronto me reuniré contigo padre, pues es sin duda lo que me aguarda...- el rey elfo abrazo a su hijo, deseando poder protegerlo, llevárselo con el.

- No puedo ocultarte cuanto me duelen tus palabras, hijo; pero.. no negare que me enorgullece tu actitud, si nosotros partimos, deseando quedarnos, quisiera quedarme a tu lado, pero mi pueblo me reclama... nos volveremos a ver pequeño elfo, detrás del mar...- el rey se volvió inclinándose levemente ante los Hobbits y el enano- Mithrandir, partirá con nosotros, el terrible señor oscuro, no desea un Maiar cerca...

Mientras la conmovedora despedida tenía lugar, Elrond, abrazaba a su afectada hija.

- Déjame ir con ustedes, ada- la joven elfa, suplicaba a su padre.

- Tu aceptaste el destino de los hombres, hija mía, no puedo cambiar tu decisión- el señor elfo, observo a Aragorn- como reina de los hombres, debes quedarte con ellos- tu amas a Aragorn.

- Pero , padre.... ahora esta tierra no tiene  un futuro.. Aragorn no será más, el rey, que yo merezco- el hermoso rostro elfico, observaba con pesar a Aragorn, quien un poco alejado no intervenía en la conversación, escuchando al fin, la verdad que ante sus ojos estaba, si alguien lo amaba, era el príncipe elfico, que se quedaba atrás, para morir a su lado...mientras su reina, quería alejarse, salvar su propia vida...

- No insistas Arwen- el señor elfo se alejo de su hija, mientras esta lo observaba con furia.

Los hombres vieron con desesperanza, la partida de los bellos seres, se perdían en la inmensidad de los bosques, y debían atravesar un túnel que esa terrible criatura había levantado en medio del bosque, pues ultima prueba para los elfos, seria atravesar la oscuridad para dirigirse a la luz.

Los otros que habían quedado  no representaban amenaza ya para la confiada criatura oscura... 

Legolas, observo con temor como la oscuridad de ese ser crecía, mientras los ojos estaban puestos en la partida de los elfos, de los que los reyes y Mithrandir iban los últimos, el rey elfo, queriendo ver hasta el ultimo momento a su hijo, Lord Elrond, deseando despedirse de Arwen a la que no vería nunca mas, pero esta rehusaba su vista, con enojo, odiándolo por pedirle que se quedara, ella no deseaba compartir el oscuro destino de Aragorn, ahora que este no seria Rey.

 Todos observaban la partida, pero Legolas desvió la vista al terrible ser, que sonrió en el momento en que el ultimo elfo entro al túnel

- Marcharan a Valinor...- la criatura sonrió cruelmente, hablando con esa vos oscura- pero antes pasaran por los salones de Mandos.

Legolas, escucho las palabras de la terrible criatura, el único que se había percatado de ellas, por que los hombres rehuían el lugar cercano a ese ser...

El príncipe entendió y grito advirtiendo a su padre, a sus amigos, a su gente, grito como si la vida se le fuera en ello, en un grito espantoso alarmando a su padre quien volteo; cuando lo noto  el grito advirtiéndole que era una trampa; aunque en ese momento, cuando los ojos de su padre se posaron en el, cuando los elfos comenzaron a tratar de salir del túnel, una terrible explosión y una llamarada de fuego desplomo el túnel, ante los ojos aterrados del príncipe.

Legolas cayo de rodillas, ante esa visión de muerte, su padre, sus amigos.

Su mente no podía aceptarlo, los hombres aun observaban aterrados la terrible destrucción, el terrible final de esa hermosa gente.

Los Hobbits, se inclinaron cerca de Legolas, tratando de consolarlo, al igual que Gimli, que apretó el hombro de su amigo, quien dejaba correr las lagrimas que no muchas veces habían caído por sus ojos.

Aragorn, quiso correr a consolar al elfo... pero sintió que no podía, había perdido cualquier derecho en el momento que había elegido a Arwen...

- Una advertencia- la terrible criatura reparo, en el hermoso elfo, el único que se había quedado- insolente- la criatura dirigió al mirada a dos orcos cerca del príncipe- esto es lo que les ocurre a los que se revelan.

Los dos orcos se acercaron adonde estaban los amigos, empujaron a los Hobbits, que se aferraban a Legolas, y tiraron a Gimli a un lado, no sin esfuerzo... el príncipe ni siquiera trato de defenderse...

La herida en su hombro, volvió a abrirse con los golpes de los orcos, y Aragorn, no pudo resistir mas el cruel espectáculo.

No dejaré que nos sometas tan fácilmente- Aragorn se coloco frente al monstruo retándolo con su mirada su corazón hablando por él.

Y Legolas, pudo observar en él la determinación que había provocado que entregara alguna ves  su corazón a un mortal.

Continuara..........


	2. El final del viaje esta cerca

Nota 1: Los derechos son de J.R.R. Tolkien, me disculpo por tomar los personajes, pero... era una historia que tenia en mente al ver la nueva película...

Nota2: Precaución esto es un Legolas- Aragorn, aunque no tiene ninguna escena, solo se menciona lo que hubo entre ellos dos.

Gracias por los reviews :
    
    Gracias Akhasa
    
    Bueno, tal ves pueda arreglar lo de los orcos y Arwen,... pero se que me querrás matar con esta continuación... y con el final que he pensado...
    
    Gracias Beth Malfoy
    
    Bueno, creo que seguirá sufriendo, lo siento… otra petición contra Arwen , tender que escribir algo  de venganza contra ella.
    
    Muchas gracias por tu saludo.
    
    Gracias Zauberer S
    
    Si tenemos varias cosas en común al escribir, sobre todo con esta linda pareja… y siento lo que les tengo que hacer... pobres...
    
    Gracias Reina-Ayesha

Ya tenia ganas de escribir algo con acción de batallas y todo eso;  espero también que Legolas tenga la oportunidad de consolarlo... pero... no te preocupes lento pero seguro no abandono las historias.
    
    Gracias VaniaHepskins
    
    Pues aquí continuo con esta triste historia, espero que no tengan ganas de matarme.

El final del viaje esta cerca 

En medio del dolor, el distinguió la sonrisa de la criatura, la burla al mortal, que nada podía hacer en su contra.

En se momento ella avanzo hacia el, un hermoso porte, digna hija de antiguos elfos, bella reina de los hombres, bella y fría, la mirada que dirigía en ese momento era terrible.

Con resolución se inclino ante la terrible criatura, demostrando todo su encanto.

- Los pueblos de hombres te rendirán tributo señor, y cuando el rey Aragorn te entregue la corona, serás reconocido como rey de los hombres, y podremos servirte, seremos los mejores ayudantes que podrás tener, mis señor.

- Arwen- el rey camina hacia ella, completamente sorprendió, de la resolución de ella- ¿cómo puedes decir eso?.

- Interesante- la terrible vos resuena-  aceptare este pequeño placer, el rey de los hombres entregando la corona, al vencedor, el gran descendiente de Isildur rebajado a mi servidor, eres lista señora elfa..

- Jamás- Aragorn, observa indignado el rostro resplandeciente de su esposa, y sin querer voltea  a ver otro rostro, el afligido y hermoso rostro de Legolas, un príncipe que jamás cometería la tracción de su reina... cuan equivocada estuvo su decisión, cuando cambio el noble corazón que se entregaba a el libremente, por un corazón orgulloso y ambicioso... ¿cómo pudo elegir a Arwen?- Jamás- repitió el rey, mientras su corazón se llenaba de valor, ante la resolución que el príncipe demostraba.

++++

Mas los pueblos elficos no desaparecieron, pues la criatura fallo, alegrándose demasiado pronto de la destrucción que provoco.

El grito de Legolas, alerto a Galadriel, quien invoco el ultimo poder que aun restaba a su anillo, el poder para proteger a su pueblo, los cubrió  con una brillante luz, dándoles tiempo a salir del túnel, conteniendo la explosión que lo desplomo; y la criatura no los upo, pues ya no poseía un anillo, ya no tenia esa fuerza.

Mas eran muy pocos, y desarmados, como para prestar ayuda a los que dejaron atrás, muchos pensaron incluso en seguir el camino de la hermosas tierras.

Cuando escucharon en los limites del bosque la llegada de muchos, la sorpresa corrió entre ellos cuando observaron a cientos de enanos, cargados de maravillosas armas.

Los enanos de la montaña solitaria, los vencedores que la criatura subestimo, y con ellos llegaban los hombres que aun conservaban su libertad, aquellos que Faramir acompañado de su valiente dama Eowyn;  reunió de los reinos de Gondor, y aquello que Eomer condujo a la batalla para liberar sus tierras.

Los elfos sintieron el deber de ayudar  en esta ultima batalla, Thranduil no dudo al ver llegar a muchos de sus guerreros, el bosque negro había sido liberado de orcos, a la espantosa criatura tan solo le quedaba su ejercito en torno a el.

Pero, temían, pues el poder de la criatura era inmenso, aun cuando sentían la resolución, la batalla ultima a librar.

Los elfos del bosque negro se convencieron, pues su valiente príncipe había quedado atrás, ellos deseaban luchar con la esperanza de ayudar a su rey.

Haldir, pidió a los Galadrim que lo siguieran, y los señores estuvieron de acuerdo, una extraña y ultima alianza, pues unían sus fuerzas a los enanos... olvidando diferencias, como la amistad incondicional de un elfo y un enano les había enseñado.

Los enanos repartieron los armamentos que portaban, a los elfos; ya tendrían que hacerse de las armerías bajas  donde guardaban sus hermosos arcos y las potentes flechas, pues las hachas no eran de su agrado en la lucha.   

Y el viejo mago Gandalf, sonrió, pues aun cuando su corazón presintiera que esta batalla traería aun lagrimas incontables... la dicha de ver a los pueblos libres actuando  bajo un mismo propósito, le daba la esperanza que necesitaba.

+++++

- Entrega por tu propia mano, la corona, rey de los hombres – la vos de la criatura exigió.

- Nunca, solo que la cojas de mi cabeza sin vida, la tendrás- alego con valor Aragorn, pues si en esta batalla había perdido su reino, no dejaría que también le quitaran su orgullo.

- Bien... si es tu decisión... por la impaciencia que me provoques comenzare a matar a los prisioneros, hasta que pienses mejor las cosas- la criatura observo en dirección de los Hobbits que intentaban ayudar a Legolas- el ultimo príncipe elfo, y  esas inesperadas criaturas, aquellas que provocaron mi ruina... los medianos; esos prisioneros elijo como los primeros.

Un grupo de orcos se acerco a donde el príncipe y los hobbits observan, la escena, Gimli se paro decidió enfrente de sus amigos, desarmado, pero lleno de amor.

Poco pudo hacer el enano, era superado en numero, y no contaba con sus útiles hachas... 

- No...- grito desesperado, cuando lo apartaron entre varios orcos y solo pudo contemplar como los otros terribles seres, empujaban a los Hobbits y al elfo en dirección a la criatura.

El elfo caminaba con paso cansado, las heridas habían teñido partes de su ropa de rojo, y los hermosos cabellos sucios, mas un así lucia resplandeciente y hermoso, portando el orgullo de su pueblo en los ojos que desafiaban a la terrible criatura.

- No teman amigos – el príncipe elfo, se coloco delante de ellos, para tratar de ocultarles la vista de el terrible ser, ante ellos, tratando de infundirles valor con sus palabras- enfrentaremos esto , como tantas cosas antes... no será el fin del camino, pues el lugar al que partiremos, es un lugar prohibido para el, nada nos lastimara, no teman.

- Legolas- los Hobbits asintieron, aun cuando a Pipin le temblaban un poco las piernas se mantuvo firme.

- Estaremos aquí- Frodo tomo la bella mano del elfo, y tomo la de su primo también, infundiéndoles el valor que podía.

- Enfrentando lo que venga- Sam con valor tomo la otra mano del elfo, y estrecho la de Merry.

- Aun que sea el ultimo viaje- Merry trato de conservar la resolución- no temeremos.

Los amigos se alistaron, contemplando como la criatura se preparaba a atacarlos, con el poder que uso en los pueblos elficos, pero el príncipe no retrocedió, tratando de proteger a los Hobbits unos segundos mas.

- Espera- la vos de Aragorn tembló, sus ojos estaban al borde de las lagrimas, por que podían arrebatarle todo, pero no podía ver morir así a sus amigos, y muchos menos al valiente príncipe, al que amaba, al que ahora se daba cuanta que siempre había amado- entregare la corona, pero no los lastimaras- el orgullo a cambio de la amistad y el amor, apretó los dientes cuando vio la sonrisa cínica de Arwen.

- Entra en razón, rey de los hombres, la criatura avanzo al rey quien retiro la corona de su cabeza.

La criatura estaba segura de su victoria, ya nadie lo detendría jamás, donde su anillo le había fracasado, su nuevo cuerpo había ganado.

Pero en ese momento, los gritos se escucharon, Legolas volteo y corrió con los Hobbits cuando una lluvia de flechas abatió al grupo de orcos que los custodiaban.

Vio a Gimli, y tomando descuidados a los orcos que sujetaban al enano, los empujo, el enano rodó, contemplando la llegada de un inmenso ejercito que se dejo caer sobre las Ordás de orcos, no podía creer que hubiera enanos entre ellos, no hasta que un orco se abalanzó a el, y una certera hacha se clavo en el pecho de este.

- Mi pueblo esta pelando también- el enano arranco el hacha y corrió con orgullo- las esperanzas no estaban perdidas señor elfo- dijo en dirección del príncipe, al que vio en problemas, puesto que tenia cercándolo un grupo de orcos,  y se encontraba desarmado, corrió con furia contra esos orcos, pero uno se acerco demasiado a Pipin, en ese momento callo gracias a una certera flecha.

- Padre- grito alegremente, Legolas, cuando vio al rey elfo acercarse con paso presuroso, a donde el joven elfo lo recibió con un abrazo- creí que estaban muertos, gracias a los Valar, por verte una ves mas, padre.

- Pequeño elfo, ¿crees que somos tan fáciles de abatir?- el elfo mayor sonreía, el ver a su hijo cambiaba tanto su carácter- ahora debemos pelear una ves mas juntos.

- Así será- Legolas tomo el arco que le tendía su padre, y el carcaj coloco rápido en su espalda, tomando una de las flechas acertó en un enemigo que amenazaba a los Hobbits, agradeciendo con un gesto que unos enanos les entregaran sendas espadas, confiaba en sus amigos que podrían defenderse.

Los orcos eran abatidos, pero la criatura recibía los ataques sin inmutarse, como si cansado esperara que dejaran de jugar, tan arrogante y lleno de maldad, cuando se decidió a atacar muchos hermosos elfos murieron a sus pies, acompañados de incontables hombres y enanos, las razas libres morían por defenderse de el.

- No podemos ganar esta batalla- suspiro la hermosa dama Galadriel, observando la terrible lucha- no podemos ganar contra el, pero... debe haber una posibilidad.

- El veneno de Ungoliant, el veneno que incluso Morgoth temía- contempla Gandalf, al dama con terrible pesar.

- El veneno lo destruirá- la dama sonríe, peor observa la profunda tristeza en la mirada de  Gandalf.

- No será suficiente- el anciano mago, contempla el terrible horror de la criatura- por que el ya no tiene el cuerpo de un Maiar.

Los ojos de Legolas se desviaron un momento del campo de batalla, estaba muy cerca de Elrond y sus hijos combatiendo, pero también cerca de la dama y el mago; el veneno que el llevaba oculto entre sus ropajes, podría ser la solución, con todo el dolor que habían pasado lo había olvidado por completo, el llevaba la esperanza oculta...

Pero, cuando había estado a un paso de decirle a la Dama lo que portaba, escucho las tristes palabras de Gandalf; ¿acaso ya no había esperanza?, ¿acaso moriría al lado de su padre y su pueblo?, ¿todas las batallas habían importado tan poco?...

Y no pudo evitar contemplarlo, con profundos ojos, la mirada de Aragorn, quien desviaba su atención hacía el; demasiado tarde el mortal había comprendido, ambos habían comprendido que la elección estuvo equivocada... por lo menos morirían juntos.

Notaba en la mirada de Lord Elrond la desilusión con que observaba a su hija, la protegía claro; pero el dolor de las palabras de traición de ella eran inmensas y nunca se borrarían.

Por un momento el príncipe elfico se permitió corresponder a la mirada del mortal, y a la ligera sonrisa que se formo entre los dos, un vinculó que ya existía renacía, por los últimos minutos, quería estar junto a el, pero no podía acercarse, aun tenían demasiados enemigos, pues mientras la criatura viviera ellos no podían hacer nada, y el mortal combatía de manera trabajosa, ayudado por los Hobbits, y  su amigo un enano que mostraba tan fuerte resolución.

Las palabras que Gandalf pronunció a continuación , lo llenaron, no podía mas que escucharlas, el clamor de la batalla, incluso ceso, en su mente; el camino que se trazaba ante el era cruel, pero único; las palabras que pronunciadas lejanas, llegaban a el como un eco que dictaba su destino.

- No será suficiente Galadriel, pues un terrible sacrificio a de hacerse en la ultima hora, uno que involucra mayor dolor del vivido ya pues solo la mas profunda oscuridad y la mas brillante luz lo conseguirán, ylas terribles palabras son que esto es que un elfo debe sacrificarse, pues el veneno a de correr en su sangre, y esta combinada lograra destruir a esa criatura; pero solo el poder de la sangre elfica fallara, no puede ser un guerrero el que lo haga, a de ser alguien de la noble  realeza elfica.

Todos escucharon con pesar las palabras del mago.

- Mi dama, yo puedo ir por el veneno, pues lo pusieron a custodia en uno de los telain de la guardia, los orcos tomaron estos sitios, pero no deben haber reparado en este objeto- Haldir hablo rápidamente, en medio de  la pelea con un ultimo enemigo que tenia enfrente- y quisiera poder ofrendar mi vida, mas no cumplo con el requisito- el elfo suspiro tristemente.

- Pocos somos, en verdad los lideres, pero yo ofrezco mi vida por mi pueblo y mi hijo- el rey elfo Thranduil, pronuncio estas palabras no sin pesar, viendo a su hijo que combatía, cercano a la criatura, tratando de acercarse a sus amigos- por que todo este horror acabe, si podemos destruirlo de esta forma que así sea.

- Iras entonces Haldir, y ...- la dama no podía pronunciar las palabras, un sacrificio así la turbaba- y mi buen Thranduil, aras lo que estés dispuesto a hacer.

Legolas, observo el campo aterrado, ante la posibilidad de perder a su padre, noto entonces como la criatura avanzaba a donde sus amigos combatían, no habría gran cosa que ellos pudieran hacer antes de caer, bajo la terrible muerte.

El sendero de su destino se marcaba ante el, si un padre estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por el hijo, el hijo no podía corresponderle con menos, y aun mas si con su vida podía salvar, también, a sus bien amados amigos y al mortal, al que amaba, con todo su ser. 

- No hay tiempo- grito para que los grandes elfos pudieran escucharlo- con furia observo a la criatura- yo lo detendré- el príncipe elfico tomo con resolución el arco que su padre le había dado, tiro el carcaj vació, mientras sacaba algo de entre sus ropas, una ultima flecha.

- Legolas, aunque seas el mejor arquero de tu pueblo, no lo detendrás- el anciano mago, observaba con pesar la escena que el  elfo veía con furia, no podía hacer nada por los Hobbits, no tenia ya el poder necesario, solo podía contemplar como Aragorn y Gimli caerían defendiéndolos- una flecha no lo parara.

- Lo se Mithrandir, pero no será una flecha cualquiera la que use- el joven príncipe desenvolvió al fin la flecha, que brillaba con un fulgor negro, y la contemplo unos momentos.

- El veneno de Ungoliant – el mago observo tristemente la flecha que brillaba.

Thranduil tardo unos momentos en asimilar las palabras entre su hijo y el mago, corrió hacia el no importándole los enemigos cercanos, seguido del mago que trataba de detener a Legolas.

Pero este tomo la flecha sin dudar un momento y se la clavo en la misma herida que antes le producirá esa flecha, la sangre seguía brotando de su hombro, mientas la flecha se empapaba de la sangre elfica.

El rey elfo observó con dolor lo que su hijo estaba haciendo, sacrificando su propia vida, sin que el pudiera detenerlo. 

Legolas, dio un paso en falso a causa del dolor, se tambaleó un poco, pero bajo un momento la vista y sacó la flecha, empapada en su propia sangre,  sin dudar tomó el arco y comenzó a tensarlo, con furia contempla a la criatura y le grita, el terrible monstruo volteo y contemplo la cara decidida del príncipe elfico... la flecha salió disparada,  llevando la esperanza del príncipe en que todo terminara ya , sin dudar con su excelente habilidad  se clava en pleno rostro de la criatura...

Sauron grita a través del espantoso cuerpo de la criatura, al notar como la carne se destruye, y su fuerza desaparece... el odio inunda su mirada, no puede creer que sea derrotado nuevamente.

Su mirada se dirige al príncipe que lo observa cansado, la resolución de tomar venganza una ultima en contra de ese elfo, grita la maldición que en las oscuras palabras pronuncia, pues el príncipe  morirá, pronto a causa de lo mismo que lo arrastra a él, pero no ira a las tierras imperecederas, ni vera a su pueblo nunca mas... esa es la maldición que lo arrastra con el, mientras desaparece su vos se intensifica, atara al príncipe a su destino hasta el final de los tiempos, en la oscura tierra donde nada habrá, en el vació eterno. 

Su vos se pierde, los pocos orcos que se mantenían peleando aun, corren desesperados en desbandada, tras perder a su líder.

La victoria se siente en el lugar, los elfos ayudan a los compañeros, las hermosas voces se alzan, con jubilo, los hombres se unen a los gritos de alegría y los enanos no pueden evitar abrazar incluso a sus mas llamados enemigos.

Aragorn abraza a los Hobbits,  mientras ven el hermoso sol que ahora resplandece en los bosques, ya sin la sombra oscura que proyectaba la criatura.

 Gimli voltea en ese momento, pues vio la certera flecha e imagino que era de su amigo el elfo, nadie mas tenia esa envidiable puntería.

- Señor elfo, es un guerrero envidiable, merecería ser un enano- grita Gimli, cuando sus ojos  se posan en el príncipe, que en ese momento no pudiendo mantenerse mas tiempo sobre sus pies, cae de rodillas.

Gandalf y Thranduil  se acercan con  dolor,  seguidos de los otros señores elfos; el rey abraza a su hijo y la lagrimas comienzan a correr por sus ojos, pero Legolas lo observa con esfuerzo y con al vista le suplica que no llore, pues  acepta que su destino ya estaba marcado de esta forma.

Galadriel, Celeborn y  Elrond, se acercan silenciosos, están ante un elfo que demostró el valor que pocos podrían tener, así que se inclinan con tristeza.

Gimli se acerca a su amigo gritando, y es cuando todos se percatan, de que el príncipe ha caído...

Legolas siente el terrible dolor del veneno consumiéndolo, pero aun así sonríe en dirección de Gimli, que respetuoso se inclina y contempla con tristeza a su amigo, mientras se arrodilla suplicando; por el dolor del rey, comprende que su amigo partirá pronto lejos de él, los ojos arrasados de lagrimas del enano, conmueven a l rey y a quienes lo rodean.

Los Hobbits se dejan caer cerca del príncipe sollozando también, mientras el rey  de los hombres, se acerca silencioso y triste, incapaz de creer que ha entendido demasiado tarde que ama a Legolas, que su elección anterior fue equivocada.

Continuara.......... 


	3. Caminando en la oscuridad, encontré una ...

Nota 1: Los derechos son de J.R.R. Tolkien, me disculpo por tomar los personajes, pero... era una historia que tenia en mente al ver la nueva película... y jugando con ciertos detalles de los libros.

Nota2: Precaución esto es un Legolas- Aragorn, aunque no tiene ninguna escena, solo se menciona lo que hubo entre ellos dos y pronto otra nueva pareja, bastante extraña.

Gracias por los reviews
    
    Gracias VaniaHepskins
    
    Espero no ser tan mala con el, pero tengo pensada cierta historia bastante extraña…
    
    Gracias Akhasa
    
    Bueno, a ver que sigues opinando de Legolas,  por que su historia no termina ahí...aunque ya sabes mis historias hay que leerlas con la precaución de bastantes pañuelos al lado...
    
    Gracias Velia
    
    Lo siento, pero ya lo continué… bueno el destino de Arwen es otro… mucho peor…. Pues aun faltan bastantes tristezas... 
    
    Gracias Ishida Rio
    
    Muchas gracias, aunque no creo que sea para tanto, solo será una historia que tal ves sea triste o tendrá sus momentos de alegría... aun falta bastante en el destino de Legolas... y Arwen tendrá su castigo al final...
    
    Gracias Zac, angel de maldad  
    
    Lo siento, pero el destino de Legolas, será muy diferente, gracias, espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo, aunque tiene un giro inesperado.
    
    Gracias Ayesha
    
    Pues... digamos que va a tener un destino bastante extraño, y una pareja que... bueno es un poco extraña, jaja no será un modisto, pero le va a costar bastante cambiar la personalidad de alguien... si yo también me imaginaba al lobito con alfileres, mientras tristemente hacia el vestido ... soy mala... cada idea que se me ocurre.

**Capitulo 3.- Caminando en la oscuridad, encontré una luz perdida.**

- Legolas- el rey elfo, no podía dejar de sentir esa impotencia, su mayor tesoro se escapaba de sus manos, y las crueles oscuras palabras, lo alejarían de por toda la eternidad, aunque decidiera morir en ese momento, su hijo no lo esperaría en las lejanas tierras, no podría reunirse con el y su amada esposa y el hermano mayor de Legolas, ellos no tendrían a su pequeño hijo- ¿por qué?.

- Tu lo sabes padre... todos tenemos un destino trazado, este fue el mío- el pálido príncipe, trato de sonreír, pero el dolor inmenso que lo consumía, no se lo permitía.

- Es una terrible maldición- repetía el mago, el dolor pintado en su rostro también, pues el joven príncipe habría de perderse en el terrible vació en donde tantos miles de años atrás se había encerrado a un Valar y al que ahora un Maiar era atado, un lugar donde viviría una eternidad de sufrimiento.

- ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?- pregunto con desesperanza Haldir, no pudiendo creer el terrible destino que aseguraba a su valiente amigo.

- No tenemos ese poder- el mago respondió tristemente.

- No...- el rey se mantenía un tanto apartado, su corazón se acobardaba , pues el mismo había causado un inmenso sufrimiento a Legolas, y ahora, no se sentía con la decisión de enfrentarlo.

- Padre...- Legolas, tomo con mayor fuerza la mano del rey, mientras sentía que era arrastrado a un frió y una oscuridad que consumían su alma- padre....- el príncipe cerro los ojos lentamente, mientras su alma se hundía en la oscuridad- perdónenme...- fue el ultimo susurro.

- No...- el rey elfo se quedo sujetando la fría mano, tratando de retenerlo, aunque inútil era la esperanza para el padre, nada le regresaría a su hijo.

- Esta ahora en un lugar al que ninguno puede llegar- el mago contemplo los ojos cerrados del valiente elfo- adiós buen amigo, aun cuando el caminos era oscuro, que encuentres alguna luz, por escasa que este sea.

- No, no- el enano, gritaba con desesperación, no importándole la fuerza que había querido mantener, en ese momento solo existía su inmenso dolor, solo la perdida de su mejor amigo- no me puedes dejar atrás...siempre cabalgamos juntos- el mago se acerco tratando de consolar al afligido enano.

- Gracias, Legolas, muchas gracias- el antiguo portador del anillo susurro, mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban silenciosas.

- Gracias, señor Legolas- susurro en acompañamiento Sam, tratando de contener los fuertes sollozos.

- Amigo- dijeron al mismo tiempo Merry y Pipin, mientras se dejaban caer de rodillas sollozando.

- Legolas- y solo el pronunciar su nombre, era un vació inmenso en su alma, aquel a quien siempre había amado, aquel a quien realmente pertenecía su corazón- no... no puedes haberte marchado, no cuando...- el rey se dejo caer también, pues su alma soportaba un peso terrible, Lord Elrond, tan solo se acerco y apoyo una mano en el hombro del montaraz, ambos sabían el daño que le habían hecho a ese valiente elfo, y lo equivocados que estaban con Arwen, quien fría y distante, tan solo se permitía una ligera sonrisa sarcástica.

- ¿Por qué?- Thranduil, llamo la atención del mago, que volvió la vista en ese instante, el cuerpo del príncipe se desvanecía en una oscura luz.

- Iluvatar, le a concedido una oportunidad, eso es lo único que puedo pensar.

- ¿Aun puedo conservar esperanza , Mithrandir?- fue una pregunta que le dolió al rey, pronunciar.

- Si la encuentras en la oscuridad, Thranduil, piensa que la habrá- el amigo, utilizo unas enigmáticas palabras.

+++++++++++

La oscuridad, la ausencia total de luz, o al menos eso creyó el, cayo por tanto tiempo o tan poco, hundiéndose en ella hasta el infinito, hasta que se detuvo, sintió que flotaba y abrió lentamente los ojos, ciertamente no sabia si se volvería loco, cuando contemplo esa inmensidad y falta de existencia, así que volvió a cerrar los ojos, no supo por cuanto tiempo.

Pero, sabia que estaba muerto, mas aun así, tenia conciencia de si mismo, comprendió claramente las palabras, que ese ser pronunciara, atrapado el  infinito vació por toda la eternidad... su alma no podría morir, así que este era su lugar hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Pero no se arrepentía, pues este sería el destino de su padre, si el no hubiera... y no podía imaginarlo aquí, no cuando el anseaba tanto reunirse con su amada, solo por sus hijos había permanecido ... el se lo debía...después de la muerte de su hermano, su padre había vivido por él... era lo menos que podía hacer.

Sintió una inmensa tristeza por Gimli, por los Hobbits, por todos los amigos, que había amado, a los que esta maldición apenaría.

Y por Aragorn, realmente ¿había sido amor lo que había visto, en esa ultima batalla, en sus ojos?...o solo era otra ilusión... prefirió no pensar en ello, pues si así hubiera sido aun mas le dolería, tener el amor que tanto había deseado, cuado ya no podía ser suyo...

Y se percato de su existencia, en un lugar donde no había nada...

Abrió los ojos, y la locura estaba a un paso de su mente, pero se mantuvo firme, pues su decisión lo había llevado a ese lugar.

Se apoyo en ambos pies, no podía decir que estuviera realmente en un suelo, pero la sensación de flotar sin control no lo tranquilizaba tanto como apoyarse.

Dio unos pasos, por extraño que fuera le pareció escuchar el ruido que estos producían, y entonces se percato...llamaban a esto el vació, pero en realidad no lo era... el lugar formo ante sus ojos un derruido camino, y mas haya unas ruinas, y la oscuridad abrió camino a una tenue penumbra... siguió avanzando y el lugar le rebelaba aun mas cosas, un estanque de una oscura agua, en la que al fin contemplo su imagen reflejada,  sus ojos no habían cambiado, aun que ahora ya no tenían ese brillo, sus cabellos despeinados, y su triste sonrisa, y en se momento se percato, la herida en su hombro estaba aun presente, era una que había afectado incluso a su alma; se sintió raro en ese momento, como si aun tuviera el maltratado cuerpo...

Siguió avanzando, pues nada mas podía hacer, las ruinas se hacían mas extensas, pareciera que antes había ahí un hermoso reino, pero solo los escombros quedaban , para recordar a quienes los construyeron.

Se detuvo cuando escucho una lenta respiración, sus oídos lo traicionaban o en ese momento, podía escuchar a otro ser en ese lugar... detuvo sus rápidos pasos, cuando su mente lo alarmo, solo alguien condenado a ese lugar podía estar ahí, y que ¿si era Sauron?...

Pero ya había llegado al lugar del que provenía el ruido, y observo una delgada figura que se encogía en una esquina, a donde unos grilletes en sus brazos le sujetaban, vestía una andrajosa vestimenta.

- ¿Quién eres?- Legolas, sintió que su vos se parecía mas a un murmullo en ese lugar.

- .......- la figura en las sombras no contesto, tan solo levanto la cara, revelando unos profundos y tristes ojos, como si el sufrimiento mas intenso los turbara.

- ¿Quién te ha encadenado?- pregunto el príncipe, con la tristeza pintada en el rostro.

- Mi destino- susurro el pálido ser; Legolas observo en el la majestuosidad de un elfo y aun mas, su belleza aun brillaba en medio de esa suciedad.

- ¿Eres... un elfo?- la pregunta le sonó de cierta forma tonta, pero el ser ante el tenia una belleza difícil de describir.

- No..- el ser desvió la mirada- pero una ves tome la forma de uno y es esta- movió las manos en un gesto vago- supongo que es una especie de burla.

- Eres... aquél que me condeno- el príncipe elfo, no pudo contener el temblor que recorrió su cuerpo, dando un ligero paso atrás.

- Así es- la figura clavo la mirada en el- pero al menos a ti no te han encadenado, como han hecho conmigo, hasta el fin de los tiempos- los bellos cabellos claros del ser enmarcaban su hermoso rostro.

- No, estoy encadenado, mas si atado a este lugar- la tristeza se presento aun mas en los bellos ojos elficos.

- Tu , así lo quisiste, ahora puedes odiarme todo lo que desees- la hermosa voz tan discorde con las crueles palabras- pero que mi aspecto no te confunda, mi alma es oscura, fue ese el camino que elegí, miles de años antes, incluso de tu nacimiento, elfo.

- No me confundiré, pues tus palabras te revelan- Legolas se acerco algunos pasos, venciendo la renuencia que inicialmente tenia- pero, esta oscuridad me muestra algo de ti, que tu ya no puedes ver- el elfo lo observo también fijamente- te dejaste corromper y ese fue el error por el que pagas.

- Márchate- la vos trono- iluso, deberías odiarme, arrojarme rocas, cual dios caído, pues yo cause tu desdicha- los ojos lo observaban con furia.

- Fui yo quien eligió su destino- el elfo dio la vuelta.

- Lárgate, déjame vivir eternamente mi prisión- el orgulloso Maiar, se encerró en su oscuridad.

- Como desees- el príncipe se alejo, dejando atrás a esa extraña figura.

Su corazón cargaba un extraño pesar, se alejo, pero no demasiado, en medio de esa terrible soledad, y de manera absurda, se le antojaba que era preferible la compañía de ese despreciable ser... y es que quería odiarlo, todo el sufrimiento de las personas que amaba, fue causado por el, por el terrible Sauron, tantas guerras por su culpa, su hermoso bosque había dejado de ser seguro, su madre había muerto por causa de estas guerras...y él, que había tenido que combatir en la ultima guerra, el que había sufrido a causa de ello, no tanto en batalla , sino... por haber conocido el amor de mano de Aragorn, por haber seguido ciegamente sus sentimientos, por haber creído en sus palabras... pero que débil era el corazón de los hombres...

Se sentó en una cercana roca, y contemplo el devastado paisaje, contemplo el vació cielo, privado para siempre de sus amadas estrellas, se consumiría en un eterno dolor... y no tendría el descanso de la muerte...

Debería poder odiarlo, él, un ser terriblemente maligno, el había deseado matar a los seres que amaba... pero, que tonto no podía... pro que lo contemplo, así, caído, así, sin la majestuosidad de su inmensa maldad.... tan solo como alguien que había sufrido inmensamente, como alguien que se había corrompido, y sus ojos se le antojaron tan, tristes y lejanos, y aun mas, pudo percibir en ellos un destello, tan insignificante, pero aun existente, de la luz brillante, que como Maiar debió poseer... no podía odiarlo por mas que lo deseaba.

Y realmente le molestaba, ese sentimiento de compasión que crecía en su corazón... su padre tenía razón , no podía odiar, no estaba en su naturaleza.

Trato de imaginarse que ese era el mismo cruel ser, pero la imagen no encajaba en su mente.

Cansado, solo podía quedarse pensando, o desesperándose, una eternidad de esto, realmente destruiría su alma.

No supo por que se puso de pie, ni en que momento sus pasos lo llevaron de vuelta a la derruida prisión donde el Maiar, seguía encerrado en su silencio, no quería realmente admitir, que la presencia de ese ser, le daba al menos descanso.

El Maiar no pareció percatarse de su regreso, ni siquiera por el pequeño sonido que producían los pasos ligeros del elfo, este se sentó, ignorando también la presencia frente a el, y contemplo la derruida pared en un extremo, tras varios minutos de lo mismo, comprendió que había aprendido de memoria toda la estructura, así que volteo a ver algunas rocas tiradas por ahí, después lo que quedaba de techo, y así hasta que no pudo evitar, reposar su mirada en la silenciosa figura, su rostro estaba oculto por sus cabellos, deslizo la vista a sus brazos que colgaban descubiertos, eran tan blancos, casi pálidos, y sus manos lucían sumamente maltratadas, en donde los grilletes la rozaban, se pregunto, si ¿un Maiar podía sentir dolor, al menos físicamente?, o ¿por lo mismo, los Valar, lo habían condenado a llevar el cuerpo, que antes había asumido?.

Y después, dejo de pensar en el, no podía evitar sentirse tan desesperado, cuanto tiempo tardaría su alma en destruirse en un lugar así, tanto como la de él tardo en corromperse... 

- Deja de formular todas esas preguntas, elfo- la vos ya no sonaba tan terriblemente irritada, como cuando lo había corrido, sonaba mas bien con fastidio.

- No las he pronunciado en vos alta...- alego el príncipe- solo pensaba, no hay nada mas en que pueda ocuparme.

- Pero, las escucho perfectamente- no había levantado el rostro en ningún momento- puedo ver tu pensamiento, claramente.

- Pues, le ofrezco mis disculpas- contesto en tono sarcástico, y resignado.

- Un elfo, sarcástico- el Maiar exclamo con vos sorprendida- eso si que es extraño, creí que eran tan perfectos que no se permitían caer en esto.

- Pues tal ves, no conoce también a las razas que planeo destruir- el príncipe no sabia si era una impertinencia hablar así, a quien antes había sido un Maiar.

- Ya te lo dije antes, puedes maldecirme, soy un ser derrotado, y debo admitir, que tal ves tengas razón, no los conocí lo suficiente, y eso me llevo a la derrota, aunque- el Maiar, levanto el rostro ante un sonido lejano- eso no importa mas, esos seres están por venir.

- ¿Seres?- Legolas, escucho en ese momento, alarmándose un ligero chillido, algo se aproximaba, por instinto se levanto- pensé que este lugar era uno sin vida, donde penaríamos eternamente en la soledad.

- Ni los Valar mismos conocen este lugar, ellos nunca entendieron ese designo oscuro de Iluvatar; este es un mundo que escapa a su  saber, no solo es una prisión, ¿cómo si no, crees que existen estas ruinas?, imagino, que esas criaturas destruyeron a quienes vivieron antes aquí.

- ¿Pero, que son ellos?, ¿destruirán nuestras almas?- los ojos elficos brillaban con temor.

- ¿Tu alma, dices?- el Maiar volteo a verlo con incredulidad- ¿no te has dado cuenta?, no portas solo tu alma, eres tu, quien esta aquí, esa es la razón de que a mi se me haya dado carne y existencia, es parte del castigo, esos seres, terribles- el Maiar inclino la cabeza, tristemente- ya estuvieron antes aquí, el techo y mi poder los detuvo la ultima ves, pero... lo han destruido lo suficiente, y yo no tengo mas poder para frenarlos.

- ¿Qué... ¿qué podemos hacer?- Legolas observaba con aflicción la derrotada mirada del Maiar, si el temía, el horror debía ser inmenso.

- ¿Qué puedes hacer?... huye , claro, escóndete, ellos no te perseguirán todavía, primero me destruirán, con suerte encontraras un escondite, puede que sobrevivas un tiempo mas, ellos no te encadenaron, al menos te dieron esa oportunidad- el Maiar, grito con una mezcla de impotencia y rabia , en dirección del pasmado príncipe.

- ¿Pero?... – Legolas, observo los tristes ojos, su corazón lo detenía, no podía huir así nada mas.

- ¿Qué dudas?, yo no pediré tu ayuda, lárgate- grito con furia el Maiar, despertando al elfo de sus pensamientos, salió corriendo dejando al Maiar solo en la oscuridad cada ves mayor- después de todo, es lo que debes hacer, yo elegí este camino, desde el momento en que elegí a mi señor...- el hermoso ser, dejo caer con dolor la cabeza a un lado; unos ruidos le despertaron nuevamente, creyó que ya eran esos monstruos, pero fue enorme su sorpresa al ver regresar al príncipe cargando una piedra de extraña forma.

- Esto es justo lo que necesitaba- el elfo se acerco con paso presuroso y se detuvo enfrente del Maiar.

- Es mejor que trates de matarme, así cobraras venganza , antes de que ellos te la arrebaten- el Maiar sonrió tristemente, esperando el impacto, pues el elfo había levantado ya con fuerza la roca, cuando sintió que algo golpeaba sus cadenas- ¿qué?...

- Es obvio,  conseguí estrellando dos rocas, con un poco mas de filo- el elfo seguía golpeando los grilletes que mantenían al ser aprisionado.

- Yo no te pedí ayuda, lárgate, ya te lo dije- los ojos tristes lo contemplaban, mientras los mas raros pensamientos atravesaban la mente del ser- ¿qué no recuerdas, todo el mal que he hecho... te lo dije que mi apariencia no te engañe... el que ellos me destruyan , es el castigo que merezco- un sonido espeluznante lleno el ambiente, el Maiar se estremeció.

- Lo se.. pero no puedo dejar a nadie morir, de esta forma tan cruel, no puedo marcharme...- el elfo continuo golpeando con todas sus fuerza, consiguiendo abrir un grillete, lo cual sorprendió al Maiar, el ni con todo su poder lo valla logrado, ¿acaso la voluntad de ese elfo, era tan poderosa?.

- Eres un tonto- el Maiar, observo el cielo donde se veían  a varias figuras desplazándose velozmente en dirección a ellos, el cielo cobro resplandor, cuando un impacto sacudió el lugar, una bola ígnea se estrello derrumbando lo que quedaba de una pared cercana- es tarde- el Maiar observo resignado, aun puedes huir, márchate.

- Ya te dije que no lo haré- Legolas, respondió resueltamente, mientras estrellaba con fuerza la roca, que salto en pedazos, pero el grillete se rompió también- pronto- el elfo ayudo al ser a pararse, se estremeció un poco ante el contacto.

El elfo camino ayudando al renuente Maiar, quien solo se dejaba conducir, cuando el príncipe escucho una explosión cercana, arrojo al ser lejos de el, cuando los escombros lo sepultaban.

El Maiar, se levanto, en medio del polvo que se había levantado, distinguió la figura del elfo, que yacía atrapado entre los escombros de lo que había sido el techo, estaba inconsciente, y las criaturas tan cerca.

- Yo no pedí tu ayuda- alego, el ser, alejándose del inconsciente elfo, mientras mas llamaradas inundaban la noche- no te debo nada- el ser se alejo rápidamente, mientras sentía que recuperaba sus fuerzas, ya se había alejado un poco, cuando vino a  su mente la mirada decidida del elfo... nadie habría hecho eso por el, nadie que supiera quien era... y ese tonto elfo... el se lo había buscado, ¿si hubiera escapado como el le había ordenado?... si lo hubiera hecho... el seguiría atrapado, e inminentemente seria destruido....¿no supo por que lo hacia, pero regreso esquivando los estallidos?

Los ruidos terribles lo aturdían, pero se detuvo ante la figura del elfo, y comenzó a retirara los escombros tan rápido como pudo, mientras su mente , se preguntaba ¿cómo el, el despreciable y corrupto Sauron, se afanaba en ese momento, en salvar una vida... por que si no obtendría nada?... pronto tuvo al herido elfo ante el, y con las fuerzas que le quedaban lo cargo en su espalda, alejándose lo mas rápido que podía, en dirección de algún refugio.

Estaba actuando, como antes... antes de entregar su ser a su señor... cuando aun jugaba en los hermosos jardines, cuando aun su alma poseía una brillante luz.

Continuara..........


	4. Verdades en la oscuridad de un alma corr...

Nota 1: Los derechos son de J.R.R. Tolkien, me disculpo por tomar los personajes, pero... era una historia que tenia en mente al ver la nueva película... y jugando con ciertos detalles de los libros.

Gracias por los reviews, espero que no me vayan a matar por el giro que esta tomando la historia, aun falta mas acción..

**4.- Verdades en la oscuridad de un alma corrompida.**

Lentamente fue consiente de algunos ruidos, de el aire que respiraba , y de la sensación de dolor que lo cubrió, aun renuente y sin fuerzas para abrir los ojos, un fuerte ruido a lo lejos lo hizo estremecerse.

Con confusión quiso gritar ante el espantoso ruido, pero una sensación de ahogo lo lleno cuando unas manos cubrieron su boca, lentamente el ruido fue acercándose, y el sintió que alguien se inclinaba en la oscuridad a su lado, el dueño de esas manos.

Un escalofrió lo rodeo cuando un susurro, fue dirigido a su oreja.

- No hagas un solo ruido- una orden, a pesar de haber sido formulada en vos baja- ellos están aun cerca, rondando por fuera de estas cuevas.

El elfo guardo silencio, y al sentir esto la mano se retiro, entonces fue cuando el príncipe comenzó a recordar, todo, y precisamente , ¿quién debía ser el dueño de esa voz? ; no pudo evitar temblar ligeramente, aun cuando el horror de esas criaturas estuviera aun cerca, no era por ello, era mas bien la sensación de la presencia del Maia, su poder.

Lentamente los terribles ruidos cesaron, y su vista se fue acostumbrando a la oscuridad, era un elfo después de todo, pudo distinguir la estrecha caverna, seguramente excavada debajo de las ruinas de esa ciudad, distinguió así también el sonido del agua goteando lentamente; tardo unos instantes en armarse de valor, pero se incorporo, resultando de ello, el profundo dolor en uno de sus pies, seguramente el derrumbe...

- Que frágil eres elfo- el Maia, volvió a su lado, después de alejarse un poco, en dirección de una de las grietas- pero al fin esas criaturas se han marchado- incluso en su semblante serio y fijo, parecía adivinarse el alivio ante sus propias palabras. 

- ¿Dónde estamos?- el elfo, no pudo evitar formular la pregunta, aunque la cara de esa hermosa criatura no vario, como si el no hubiera proferido ningún sonido, comenzaba a  pensar que no le habría escuchado.

- No tengo por que contestarte- el Maia, lo observo bastante indiferente.

- Bien- Legolas, trato de dar uso cuantos pasos, el sonido del agua resultaba inquietante, para su adolorido cuerpo, y sus sedientos labios; pero el dolor en su pie hizo presa de su voluntad, tropezando penosamente.

- Débil, y tonto- el Maia, contemplo al elfo- lo mejor para ti, hubiera sido que murieses ahí, de hecho lo mejor para los dos hubiera sido eso- el Maia, camino a un lado del elfo, sin prestar atención a su débil queja.

- Tal ves- el elfo, reunió su coraje y consiguió ponerse de pie, aun cuando la expresión de dolor atravesó su rostro- debisteis dejarme ahí, señor Maia; ¿por qué me ayudaiste?.

- Solo...- pero el Maia se había quedado pensativo, ¿cómo contestar una pregunta, a la que el mismo había buscado una respuesta?- simplemente, me conviene tener una carnada, por si las criaturas nos siguen, así que la siguiente ves, no dudare en abandonarte elfo- el Maia se sentó al lado del pequeño estanque, donde se recogía el agua que caía lentamente, goteando a través de la montaña.

- Lo tendré en cuenta- el elfo, se ayudo trabajosamente apoyándose en alguna saliente, para llegar hasta el estanque, al lado del cual  se dejo caer pesadamente, estiro sus manos y comenzó a recoger el agua, notando que el Maia, lo observaba- ¿es posible beberla?- preguntó el elfo, tras el largo silencio que siguió, pensando que no le contestaría otra ves.

- No, es peligrosa- el Maia, observo el agua, con serenidad – no todo en este lugar esta corrompida.

- Bien- el elfo, tomo el agua que había estado observando angustiadamente, y comenzó a beber, sus labios resecos y lastimados se aliviaron al húmedo contacto, una ves satisfecho, comenzó a tirar un poco de agua en su hinchado pie, y con el orgullo característico de su raza, limpio su rostro, y sus cabellos, que brillaron en la oscuridad; su mirada se dirigió al silencioso Maia, que lo observaba- vos no bebéis, señor.

-  No me es necesario, como a ti elfo- el orgulloso Maia, solo contemplo el agua, el reflejo de un hermoso elfo el fue devuelto, gracias a algunos rayos de luz que inundaban lentamente la cueva; un hermoso elfo, el había, sido así, esta era la forma que había tomado, pero también un reflejo de su verdadera forma, antes un Maia, un ser puro; con frustración golpeo el agua, y limpio su rostro.

- Legolas- susurro el hermoso príncipe, con una ligera sonrisa atravesando su rostro.

- ¿Qué?- el Maia, lo contemplo, irradiaba tanta bondad, aun en medio de este infierno, como detestaba eso, el que tuviera frente así un alma que era reflejo de lo que el había sido.

- Es mi  nombre, no puede siempre estar diciéndome elfo- Legolas, termino de rasgar un poco de la tela de su camisa, con la cual vendo su pie, pronto sanaría, si no había perdido sus capacidades elficas.

- No me interesa conocer, tu nombre, elfo- el Maia, agrego con desprecio- recuerda, que serás mi carnada a la primera oportunidad.

- Como desee- el príncipe, no sabia por que le hablaba con tanta formalidad, solo podía atribuirlo a la majestuosidad que irradiaba ese ser; olvidando esto se quedo contemplando lentamente como la oscuridad desaparecía un poco- ¿es posible que amanezca en un lugar así?- el elfo, no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos, se convirtieran en palabras.

- No amanece, pero la oscuridad declina un poco- el Maia, aun no posaba su vista en ese elfo.

- Si- la desolación se apodero del elfo, todo el dolor que había estado reprimiendo, vino a el, al pensar en su padre y sus amigos, unas silenciosas lagrimas escurrieron a través de sus ojos.

El Maia, no necesitaba observarlo, podía captar sus pensamientos, todo ese dolor que el elfo sentía, el lo había provocado, entonces... ¿por qué lo había ayudado?; ¿por qué no dejarlo morir?, ¿no era su deseo siempre acabar con toda vida?; o es que ¿ese era solo el deseo de su señor?, que el había seguido cumpliendo...

Noto la presencia de alguien, fuertemente marcado en la mente del elfo, un hombre... el rey de los hombres, el heredero de Isildur, ¿así que ese elfo?, ¿qué tonto debió de ser para amar, sabiendo que no obtendría nada?.

Su pensamiento calló a los demás, por que ahí, en esa cueva, estaban frente a frente, dos que habían amado, sabiendo que no tendrían nada...

Sus almas, eran mas parecidas de lo que había visto, y eso lo enfureció... el era oscuridad, se lo había prometido, nadie jamás vería su alma, mas haya de esa oscuridad...lo único que de el, dejo su señor.

Quien sabría en las tierras, que la terrible maldad de Sauron, esa terrible oscuridad había tenido inicio en el amor, en el mas intenso sentimiento  del Maia... lo sabría  su antiguo señor Aule ; cuando el no era solo Sauron, sino también era conocido como Aulendil; muchos de los servidores de ese gran Valar, habían seguido a Melkor, con ambiciones... el tan solo lo había seguido por...

Se levanto furioso, cuando esos sentimientos venían a su mente, tan solo el oído lo llenaba... contemplo con ese mismo oído al elfo.

- Levántate- trono con una terrible vos, tan parecida a la oscuridad que reinaba en ese momento en su interior- no es tiempo de lloriqueos, elfo; debemos alejarnos de aquí, antes de que ellos regresen, sino te das prisa, te abandonare en este sitio- rápidamente el Maia, dejo la cueva.

Legolas, se incorporo dolorosamente, sintiéndose confundido, ¿por qué la voz del Maia, lo había sorprendido?, el era Sauron... sería bueno, que no lo olvidara, eran enemigos, y solo las circunstancias, los obligaban a sobrevivir.

Camino tratando de seguirle el paso, pero el  escarpado terreno y el pie fracturado no ayudaban demasiado, solo debido a su resistencia como elfo, es que podía continuar, mas no igualar el furioso paso del Maia, una tempestad, como si algo lo empujara.

Varias veces el príncipe elfo, notaba que se le nublaba la vista, y tropezó algunas ocasiones, pero el Maia, no el hacia el menor caso, como si no existiera, así que el seguía avanzando penosamente.

Por fin, el mismo Maia, contemplo el cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse aun mas, y escucho el lejano llamado de esas criaturas, busco y rápidamente localizo una cueva, un poco mas estrecha que la anterior, con vos de mando urgió al elfo a entrar a ese refugio, todo sin voltear siquiera a verlo, cuando lo hizo al fin, extrañado de no recibir respuesta alguna, contemplo el cuerpo del elfo sobre el ruinoso camino.

Dudando, y con enojo se acerco a el, estaba a un paso de dejarlo ahí tirado, escuchando cada ves mas la cercanía de esas criaturas, pero no pudo evitar que su vista se posara en el hermoso rostro, la cara contraída en una mueca de dolor, las heridas habían vuelto a sangrar, peor aun así el elfo no se había quejado, y lo había seguido todo el tiempo en esa febril carrera, no tenia piedad, hacia mucho la había enterrado.

Antes no la había tenido, ni siquiera cuando peleo contra los pueblos libres, los elfos y hombres no le habían importado en lo mínimo...

¿Pero ahora, seria este maldito lugar?, ¿por qué ese elfo le recordaba lo que el había sido?...  y es que se preguntaba , ¿si en el se veía, cuando aun era inocente, cuando aun resplandecía con esa luz tan pura, cuando aun sonreía y se asombraba, con cada objeto que aprendía a fabricar de manos de sus maestros?...

Cuando aun creaba... y no se dedicaba a destruir, tanto tiempo había transcurrido, desde ese lejano pasado... ¿era ese elfo, el que le traía esos recuerdos a su mente?...

Odiándose así mismo, se inclinó ante el elfo y lo tomo en brazos, sintiendo el calor que emanaba, en demasía de el, penosamente, pues aun no había recuperado sus fuerzas, lo cargo hasta poder depositarlo en el suelo de esa estrecha caverna, al lado de u pequeño riachuelo subterráneo.

Se sentó a un lado, observando su propio sucio traje que se había manchado con la sangre del joven elfo; no sabia por que lo hacia, pero paso sus manos por el febril rostro, alejando el dolor con el poco poder que pudo reunir, cerro lentamente la herida en el hombro, aunque una cicatriz profunda marcaría siempre ese lugar; se inclino y con un ligero movimiento ayudo al lastimado pie, se asombro de que ese elfo, hubieras tenido la voluntad y fuerza de caminar, estando el pie en semejante estado.

Fue entonces que noto cuan inclinado sobre el cuerpo se encontraba, se detuvo observando por un largo rato, mientras se estiraba y con sus manos recogía agua de ese riachuelo subterráneo, y dejaba caer unas gotas en la delicada boca, que entreabrió recibiéndolas, aun inconsciente.

Se fijo lentamente en sus hermosos cabellos, tan brillantes pese a todo, en su hermoso rostro, recorrió con una de sus manso una delicada mejilla, tan suave  bajo su tacto como imagino sería;  dibujo con sus dedos embelesado los delicados labios, tan hermosos ... se había inclinado lentamente, y sin poder evitarlo deposito una caricia en ellos, una caricia de sus labios sobre los del elfo, y una sensación que en tanto tiempo no había sentido, lo lleno.

Pero de pronto salió de ese trance, cuando de los labios del elfo, surgió un nombre , mas un susurro que nada, pero audible a los oídos del Maia, Aragorn, ese hombre mortal;  se apartó rápidamente... ¿qué había estado haciendo?... este lugar lo estaba volviendo loco, no tenía duda... y ese elfo... como odiaba lo que le estaba haciendo sentir...


	5. Hay algo en ti que solo yo puedo ver

Nota 1: Los derechos son de J.R.R. Tolkien, me disculpo por tomar los personajes, pero... era una historia que tenia en mente al ver la nueva película... y jugando con ciertos detalles de los libros.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que no odien lo que estoy haciendo a Legolas sentir... aunque no se que piensen de este Sauron en particular.. peor aun así gracias por leer.

Claro Ayesha, perdón por no contestar rápido, pues los Maia son buenos, pero se pueden corromper, como bien demuestra el querido Saruman, y claro Sauron, mi teoría es que dejo de ser quien era por amor a su amo Melkor...

**Capitulo 5.- Hay algo en ti que solo yo puedo ver.**

- ¿No comprendo?- el elfo lo observo extrañado.

- Es la única solución que encuentro- el Maia lo vio molesto- si quieres que nos congelemos adelante; imagino que debo causar repulsión...

- No, yo...- el elfo observo extrañado al Maia- es solo que no comprendo esta amabilidad, creí... que voz erais... alguien malvado.. y..

- No te confundas elfo- el Maia lo vio con enojo- hago esto pensando solo en mi, es cuestión de supervivencia.

- Claro- Legolas se sentó aun mas cerca; ellos podían darse calor uno al otro para detener el frió que afectaba a ambos- es una sensación extraña; nunca antes el frío me afectó.

- Es este lugar- el Maia observo los brillantes ojos azules.

- Si, lo creo- poco a poco el elfo cayo en el sopor del cansancio; habían caminado tantos días y sin probar alimento, eso estaba minando su resistencia, si debía ya cerrar los ojos para descansar.

- Espero que pronto encontremos algo- el Maia contempló la pausada respiración, el elfo debía estar al borde de sus fuerzas- ¿Los Valar permitirían que tan hermosa criatura sea destruida?- el Maia pensó entonces en él mismo y en su caída; y culpablemente se recordó que el hermoso elfo era su enemigo, a quien el condeno a su lado.

La noche se torno aun mas fría y el Maia inconscientemente abrazó a la tibia criatura que dormía a su lado.

Cuando el príncipe elfo abrió los ojos contemplo un mecho de cabellos rubios, que sin duda no era suyo; cayendo en su rostro; y al tratar de aun adormilado, incorporarse, el peso de un cuerpo se lo impidió.

Apartando el rostro un poco confundido, observo al Maia quien dormido lo había acercado a si.

Ruborizado el elfo, sintió la cálida respiración y su corazón se mostró extraño; no sabiendo como reaccionar, se acerco guiado por deseo, y ligeramente deposito sus labios en una caricia, sobre los delicados labios del Maia.

Este en sueños aun correspondió a la caricia; cuando un fuerte estruendo despertó a los dos de su entonación.

Legolas se retiro en el acto, aun sonrojado por lo que había hecho.

El Maia se incorporo confuso.

- Yo...- Legolas quería pedir una disculpa, por lo que había hecho.

- Por si no lo sabes... yo no soy ese mortal; así que no me confundas- el Maia, se sentía realmente molesto; pues ese beso, esa cálida sensación era una que su alma no había sentido en siglos, un gesto que despertó a su corazón.

- No lo hago- Legolas se acerco al pequeño riachuelo- pero le ruego que no me tome en brazos en sueños.

- Estúpido elfo, yo solo...- el Maia volteo rápidamente, pero Legolas se dio cuenta del leve sonrojo, que teñía sus mejillas- solo quiero sobrevivir.

Los dos procuraron ignorarse, mientras trabajosamente proseguían su incierto camino.

Una luminosidad abrasadora, como si caminaran en medio de un intenso desierto que no terminaría jamás.

De pronto el elfo levanto la vista y observo- puedo ver una muralla no muy lejos y.... no esta derruida- agrego tratando de no lucir demasiado animado.

Ahora ya tienes visiones, no hay murallas en medio del desierto- del Maia siguió caminando- y si lo siguiente es que te desmayaras, te dejo aquí de una vez.

- Pues estoy seguro de lo que vi- el elfo camino aun mas molesto, pero aguardando.

- Tonto- el Maia susurro lo bastante fuerte para los oídos del elfo.

- Engreído- susurro , en respuesta Legolas; quien se extrañaba, pues esta forzosa convivencia le había hecho descubrir en el Maia un extraño carácter, como si esa frialdad y maldad se resquebrajara y comenzara a mostrar pequeños fragmentos de algo que había   sido antes.

++++++

- Bien, es una muralla- comento Legolas, con una sensación de triunfo, señalando la construcción frente a ellos.

- Pues, no veo, que nos sirva de algo; ¿acaso la ves habitada?- el Maia no quería perder.

- Nunca dije que viera habitantes- el elfo hizo un ligero movimiento con la boca y juntó las cejas, una extraña mueca como de niño regañado, dejándose caer en el suelo.

- Si claro- el Maia, se volteo confuso, estuvo a punto y a escasos momentos de sonreír, no una risa irónica o de triunfo; sino una sonrisa como las que antes tenia; y es que el elfo con esa mueca le había producido una sensación de tibieza; su mente estaba comenzando a volverlo loco.

- Escuchó que algo se acerca-  el elfo se había puesto de pie rápidamente; el Maia lo observo.

Y fue en ese momento que ambos sintieron el movimiento; la pared frente a ellos tembló, cuando la tierra comenzó a levantarse, como si algo excavará un túnel por debajo.

El Maia aun lucía confundido; pero Legolas atento corrió haciéndolo a un lado.

- ¿Qué...?- el Maia iba a reclamar cuando un agujero trago el lugar donde segundos antes estaba parado.

Legolas lo urgió a levantarse; pero al dar un paso unos oscuros tentáculos surgieron del mismo agujero aprisionando el tobillo del Maia y arrastrándolo.

- No...- Legolas sujeto por un brazo tirando con las escasas fuerzas que aun tenía.

- Es demasiado fuerte- el Maia observo los poderosos tentáculos, y el horrible agujero; vio al elfo y tomo una resolución- suéltame y escapa- el Maia grito, no quería condenar al elfo nuevamente.

- Ya te dije que no...- Legolas resoplo por el esfuerzo- yo nunca abandono a alguien a quien quiero- el elfo con la angustia, había dejado salir esas palabras, que estaban en su subconsciente.

El Maia las escucho claramente, no podía creerlos, ¿el elfo lo quería?; ¿alguien lo podía querer sin esperar algo a cambio?; sintió aun mas la presión que tiraba de él y trato de liberarse del agarre del elfo, no podía permitir que muriera por su causa.

- No, no te sueltes- Legolas le suplico con toda su fuerza y los ojos llenándosele de lagrimas.

- Los dos caeremos- el Maia, no podía creer todo el cúmulo de sentimientos que despertaban en el, las tiernas lagrimas del elfo, sentimientos quien creyó destruidos en el.

El último tirón, los separo; y el Maia cerro los ojos resignado; cuando  el tentáculo aflojo la presión, abrió los ojos, y vio al elfo golpeando esa cosas, con una piedra, el ultimo golpe mas fuerte y los tentáculos soltaron a su presa, perdiéndose en el oscuro agujero.

El elfo arrojo la piedra y se acerco al Maia.

- ¿Esta bien?- la hermosa cara  desarreglada por  el esfuerzo; le pareció al Maia la mas maravillosa visión, que hubiera contemplado, el elfo aun cansado lo ayudo a levantarse, y lo insto apurarse- vamos, salgamos de aquí, rápido, no creo que esa criatura renuncia a sus presas.

El elfo, dio  unos pasos, pero volteo al grito del Maia, pero no pudo esquivar los tentáculos que ahora surgieron delante de el; lo alzaron en vilo y lo arrojo contra unas rocas cercanas; el golpe  fue tan grande que dejo en la inconciencia al elfo.

El Maia corrió hacía a el; cuando la tierra se abrió a sus pies y una terrible criatura emergió; una especie de gusano gigante que abrió la boca repleta de dientes y tentáculos;  dirigiéndose  al elfo caído.

El Maia se apresuro a llamar su atención lanzándole las rocas que encontraba; quería alejarlo del elfo; pero la criatura casi lo alcanzo, y el se sintió perdido,  cuando unas lanzas surcaron el cielo  y la criatura volvió a  desaparecer bajo tierra, con tal fuerza que el Maia fue repelido hacia atrás, golpeándose y  quedando al borde de la inconciencia.

Sauron contemplo a unas criaturas armadas que se acercaban rodeándolo; antes de caer se obligo a ver en dirección del elfo caído; al que varias criaturas rodeaban también; sin poder mas cayo en la oscuridad.

+++++++

La suavidad de una tela lo rodeaba; era un tacto muy diferente a la aspereza de sus ropas desgarradas.

Con temor abrió los ojos; una lóbrega habitación a la que iluminaban algunas antorchas era el lugar en el que se encontraba recostado en una amplia cama.

Se incorporo lentamente y se fijo en las ropas; vestía de un blanco radiante; esas ropas eran tan similares a las que portaba cuando aun era un luminoso Maia.

- Al fin despiertas- la voz tan conocida, lo hizo voltear inmediatamente.

- Mi... mi señor Melkor- la voz se apago en sus labios ante el salvaje beso que se apodero de ellos; pero en su mente brillo la imagen del dulce elfo; ¿seria eso la diferencia?; y el que su corazón no sintiera nada en ese beso.

+++++++

Ese mismo elfo, en quien el pensaba, comenzaba despertar, aunque lo hacia dentro de una mazmorra, y sintiéndose aun débil,  no lo habían encadenado, seguramente por considerarlo débil, pero aunque confundido, tenia la resolución de rescatar a su extraño compañero, de esta extraña aventura...

Los ojos expertos del carcelero, no pudieron divisar al elfo, así que entro dudando de que este pudiera haberse esfumado, Legolas aprovecho la distracción y consiguió golpear a esa horrenda criatura, una ves obtenida su libertad, lo observo... ciertamente no podían ser orcos, peor eran tan similares... seguía preguntándose, ¿donde se encontraba ahora?... y como es que en esa supuesta nada, existían seres vivientes.

Escabulléndose por los pasillos, trato de buscar al Maia, no lo había encontrado en esa prisión, pero no sabia si existían otras, o si lo habían capturado, es mas estaba tan confuso, tan solo recordó, y eso lo lleno de un profundo rubor... le había gritado que lo quería... ¿de donde habían surgido esas palabras?... ¿esos sentimientos?... es que era tan fácil, olvidar que ese Maia, era Sauron, el enemigo de los pueblos libres, el destructor de tantos destinos... en que momento él, había comenzado a ver un alma que clamaba por ayuda, una oscura alma condenada, que buscaba redención...

¿Por qué lo veía así?, ¿por qué...

No podía ser... Legolas se detuvo un momento, necesitaba respirara lentamente, pues había encontrado la respuesta... no.. no podía ser... pero... él se había enamorado del Mia; de la manera mas absurda se había enamorado de un ser al que debía odiar... pero ahí estaba gritándole su corazón... ¿en que momento se había enamorado de el?... ¿no seria gratitud?... no , ese sentimiento... era tan similar, y tan diferente al que había albergado por Aragorn...

De todos los seres en la tierra media, su corazón solo le correspondía, a aquellos que estaban prohibidos... se aterro pensando en su sentir.. si el Maia lo descubría...

Tenia que encontrarlo, no importaba lo confundido que se encontrara, tenia que ayudarlo a escapar... siguió avanzando, tratando de callar a su corazón.

Peor no tuvo suerte, al cruzar una estancia particularmente sombría, unos guardias lo descubrieron, tomando en cuenta que estaba desarmado, presento una respetable resistencia...

Pero superado ampliamente en numero, cayo ante ellos... 

- Tienen al prisionero mi señor- la vos, provoco que levantara la cabeza rápidamente, frente a el, el Maia que había estado buscando, vestía una hermosas ropas, le pareció tan hermoso, y al mismo tiempo lo recorrió el odio, pues el tomaba la mano a una hermosa y fría criatura, mas imponente que el mismo Maia, ese debía ser Melkor.

- No he contemplado a un elfo, en tantas edades-  el imponente ser, observo cada rasgo del príncipe, este bajo inmediatamente la cara incapaz de resistir esa visión-  ciertamente una visión extraña, la que me has traído Sauron.

- Por complacerte mi señor- Sauron adopto una posición desafiante, por el bien del elfo, no podía demostrar debilidad ante su señor.

- Llévenlo a mis aposentos privados, ¿o?.. ¿hay algún problema con ello Sauron?- la vos imponente demando curiosa, la respuesta.

- ¿Por qué habría de importarme mi señor?- Sauron se arrodillo.

- Bien... vamos- tomo la delicada mano del Maia- tengo algo especial reservado para ti.

Legolas ni siquiera sintió como lo arrastraban por las escaleras... se repetía un y otra vez, que era un iluso; ¿cómo pudo creer que el Maia, era diferente?... y lo que mas dolía, era, que se había enamorado de el... de una falsa figura que el otro había proyectado... seguramente todo este tiempo los estuvo guiando a la fortaleza de su señor... era lógico... el recordaba las historias, el primer condenado a este lugar, había sido el terrible Melkor, el enemigo Morgoth... que iluso que un simple elfo, pudiera cambiar a un Maia corrompido... el tan solo era un tonto... ¿cómo competir con un Valar siendo el tan insignificante?.

+++++

- ¿Mi señor?- Sauron contemplaba expectante al terrible Valar.

- Es mi regalo, para ti... un elfo es algo extraño en estas tierras sin duda.. así que tu lo tomaras... siempre me fascino ver como  rompías un alma, en eso fuiste mi mejor alumno- el Valar sonrió complaciente.

- Si, mi señor- Sauron se inclino en una profunda reverencia...no podía negarse, no si esperaba salvarlo... pero con su acción solo conseguiría que la única criatura que había comenzado a marlo, lo odiara... ese era el sacrificio mas terrible que su amo le había pedido... después de haberse hundido en la oscuridad con el... pero tenia que salvarlo, y si el Valar mismo decidía quebrantar al elfo, no quedaría nada de el...en cuanto el Valar lo tomara lo destruiría... tenia que hacerlo sufrir, para protegerlo... por que ese extraño sentimiento se lo pedía, un sentimiento que comenzaba a tener nombre.

Continuara...


	6. Por sobre todo cree en mi amor

Nota 1: Los derechos son de J.R.R. Tolkien, me disculpo por tomar los personajes, pero... era una historia que tenia en mente al ver la nueva película... y jugando con ciertos detalles de los libros.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que no odien lo que estoy haciendo a Legolas sentir... aunque no se que piensen de este Sauron en particular.. peor aun así gracias por leer.

Capitulo6.- Por sobre todo cree en mi amor.

Solo soy un estúpido, un tonto que creyó en el amor, ¿por qué siempre me he de equivocar?; la muerte hubiese sido menos dolorosa  que esto que vivo.

Te amo y eso es lo que mas duele, si pudieras destruirme en tantas formas, con tal diferencia.

Pero tus besos me duelen, me queman como el mas terrible fuego, por que son falsos, por que no tienen esa emoción detrás, tan solo me usaras por que así te lo ha mandado tu amo.

Esa noche llore con toda mi alma, y el Valar sonrió con todo el desprecio que podía demostrar, sonrió mientras se llevaba al Maia, aquel al que entregue mi corazón equivocándome nuevamente.

+++++++++++++++++++

Pero aun cuando tu amo se ausento, me obligaste a venir a ti, esta noche; ¿acaso no has roto lo suficiente mi alma?

Y yo solo puedo imaginar que tus caricias son verdaderas, mientras mi ojos se llenan de lagrimas, y entonces lo se, por que son tan diferentes, si trataras de dañarme, mi alma se hubiera roto, si trataras de destruirme no tendrías el cuidado, que tienes.

- Perdóname... yo- me susurras, y siento que es mejor que una declaración de amor.

- Lo se - mi vos apenas es un susurro, y entonces comprendo, puedo ver dentro de tu alma, por que por primera vez muestras lo que sientes, por primera vez la abres a alguien, y ese soy yo.

Y entre besos y caricias verdaderas, comprendo que mi corazón no se equivoco, que descubrí al ser que había estado esperando toda mi vida, lo descubrí en la oscuridad, a la cual no volverás a regresar, lo se; por que no me alejare de ti; atrás quedo para mi tu nombre, el enemigo de los pueblos libres murió en el momento en que el Maia que fuiste regreso, tal ves no el mismo, pero alguien muy parecido, por mi.

Y si no estuviéramos aquí, si no estuviéramos condenados a este lugar, podría gritar mi felicidad; y se que mi corazón antes sangro, con las falsas promesas de un mortal, pero Aragorn, no esta mas ahí, ya no es su lugar, la herida comienza a sanar, y se lo debo al ser mas inesperado.

Tu alma, con la calidez con la que me rodea; tan protectora como tus brazos, y por un momento podemos olvidar el infierno en el que estamos, olvidar que nuestras vidas no nos pertenecen, olvidar que un oscuro Valar, es tu señor.

- Nunca- la vos cansada del Maia, susurra al delicado odio del elfo- nunca creí que alguien me amara de esa forma, nunca creí que podría volver a creer en alguien.

- Yo, no pensé que mi corazón volviera a aceptar a alguien dentro- susurro el elfo, mientras lagrimas de felicidad surcaban levemente sus hermosos ojos azules.

- Siempre serás la visión mas maravillosa,  yo... no merezco, el que criatura tan pura me ame- el Maia retiro suavemente con una mano, las lagrimas de los ojos del elfo- no puedo borrar el pasado, soy Sauron, destruí tantos destinos, declare la guerra a la vida misma, incluso a ti te cause un profundo sufrimiento.

- Para mi, no existe un pasado, no cuando he descubierto la antigua alma que brillaba en ti- Legolas sonrió, acercándose con un gesto tímido posando sus labios en los del Maia.

- ¿Serás mío, por toda la existencia que nos quede?- el Maia, devolvió la caricia reteniendo en sus brazos al amado elfo.

- Siempre- Legolas, sintió que a pesar de todo no podía detener las lagrimas- aunque el nos pueda destruir en cualquier momento- el príncipe elfo, no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento.

- Mi hermoso elfo, si yo pudiera sacarte de aquí, si yo pudiera devolverte aquello que te arrebate- Sauron atrajo, con una inusitada caricia al elfo a su lado, no podía creer que fuera capaz de ser así, después de tanta oscuridad.

- Y tu mi señor Maia, ¿serás mío?- el elfo se sonrojo pero formulo la cálida pregunta.

- Siempre- el Maia contesto sin dudar un solo instante, recordó que ya una ves había dicho esto, pero ahora podía decirlo de una manera tan diferente.

Las dos hermosas criaturas se fundieron en un abrazo, tratando  de soportar aquellas cargas que vinieran, el dolor que pudiera estarles reservado, sabían que tenían que separarse, aparentar.

- Tu solo me perteneces a mi- la vos  terrible tronó, mientras la figura oculta surgía de las mismas sombras.

- Mi señor- el Maia, aun con el elfo en sus brazos, solo atino a ocultarlo detrás suyo, mientras temblaba ligeramente- no es lo... parece- Sauron trato de componer las cosas.

- Te has ablandado, yo soy tu único señor, tu que por mi, corrompiste tu alma, hundiéndola en la oscuridad- el Valar avanzo amenazante- es ese maldito elfo.

- No, mi señor- el Maia, trataba de retroceder pensando rápidamente en ¿qué hacer?, sobre todo para proteger al elfo, que aun ocultaba detrás suyo.

- Apártate, Sauron, en este momento me desharé de el, así podrás ver tu error, y nuevamente sabrás que soy tu único dueño- el Valar estiro la poderosa mano, tratando de apartarlo y tomar al elfo.

- No- el Maia consiguió empujar al Valar, por la sorpresa del momento- corre- le grito al elfo, volviendo el rostro un instante a el.

- No, por favor- el elfo, negaba, con los ojos temblorosos- no te dejare, el te destruirá...

- Vete- el Maia, empujo al elfo, justo cuando el Valar furioso se dispuso atacarlos- corre trata de escapar, yo lo detendré.

El ultimo empujón, despertó al elfo que con los ojos llenos de lagrimas comenzó a correr, pensando que eso seria inútil si habrían de ser destruidos, quería caer al lado del Maia, pero la resolución en los ojos de el, no se lo permitiría, el se puso en contra de su señor, tratando de darle tiempo unos segundos mas para vivir.

Tropezó, pero no cayo, debido a la fuerte explosión que sacudió la fortaleza, no sabia de que servia esto, cuando entro a una habitación, muchos escombros caían, ante la lucha de los dos seres sagrados; escucho un ruido detrás, y se escondió en medio de algunas columnas caídas.

- ¿Qué patético?, ¿crees poder esconderte?- el Valar, entro a la habitación, proyectando su enorme fuerza, el elfo solo cerro los ojos con dolor, pensando en el Maia- interesante, no; un estúpido Maia, que creyó poder vencer a un Valar, Sauron- el Valar, arrastraba con una mano, el cuerpo herido de el Maia- ¿qué pretendías?.

- Salvarlo...- casi en un susurro, el Maia, apretó los dientes, deseando que el elfo pudiera esconderse, aunque sabia que eso era imposible.

- Es un juego tonto, el que ustedes siguen, pero; creo que te castigare , matando lenta y dolorosamente a ese elfo- el Valar, apretó aun mas el brazo en torno al Maia, mientras desviaba la vista, como buscando al elfo; no le tomaría ningún problema encontrarlo, usando su poder... pero...seria mas interesante si, utilizaba esa tontería del amor, en contra de ellos- elfo, escóndete si es lo que deseas, permanece oculto mientras destruyo a Sauron, y te aseguro que aun cuando sea un Maia, se como hacerlo, en este mundo el puede morir, tanto como tu...- la vos venenosa del Valar, llegaba a los oídos del elfo, que trataba de respirar, controlando sus sentimientos, se lo había prometido- pero si sales, si te entregas a mi, es posible que libere a Sauron, después de todo fue y siempre será mío- el Valar, sonrió ante la cara de odio del Maia.

- No, no lo vayas a hacer- su vos era bastante débil, pero se perdió totalmente cuando la figura silenciosa del elfo emergió detrás de unas columnas, observando con orgullo al Valar.

- Así que eres un tonto- el Valar, sonrió mientras arrojaba a un lado el maltrecho cuerpo de Sauron, avanzando, ante la mirada de horror de este, en dirección del elfo.

- No... yo se que nos mataras de todas formas, pero prefiero morir con aquel al que amo, por que soy un príncipe y si he de morir será de pie- el orgullo y valor que el elfo proyectaba, sin que su vos temblara a pesar de la cercanía del Valar, provoco un cálido sentimiento en el pecho del Maia.

- Patético- aseguro el Valar, reuniendo en un gesto partículas de aire que transformo en una poderosa lanza, sin dejar de observar al elfo.

- No...- Sauron trato de ponerse de pie, mientras el dolor lo inundaba, y por primera vez en siglos su alma rezo, un mudo eco de una esperanza, levemente susurraba esa plegaria- que los Valar no lo permitan, OH Iluvatar, se que mis pecados son incontables, pero el no; te lo ruego permíteme salvarlo- sintió una cálida sensación que lo recorría, mientras la esperanza, volvía a inundar su alma, nunca mas oscura.

- Muere- el Valar grito con odio mientras tiraba la lanza en dirección del elfo, que la contemplaba sin moverse, únicamente permitiéndose cerrar los ojos.

Escucho el sonido de la carne perforándose, pero no sintió dolor, por lo que abrió los ojos, apenas extendiendo los brazos a tiempo, para sostener al Maia que caía entre ellos, con la terrible lanza clavada en su espalda.

- No...- las lagrimas que había contenido llegaron a sus ojos en ese momento, mientras observaba la pálida piel del Maia.

- Perdóname, Legolas, no podré seguir protegiéndote- el Maia, susurro lentamente, mientras cerraba los ojos, perdido en los hermosos ojos del elfo, sintió como una cálida lagrima caía en su mejilla- lloras por mi...- el Maia sonrió- nunca nadie había llorado por mi, el pecador- el Maia cerro los ojos, no pudiendo ver mas el rostro tan amado- gracias Iluvatar- susurro finalmente.

- No...no, por favor- el cuerpo en los brazos del elfo, se relajo, dejando de moverse, mientras el elfo lo abrazaba con terrible dolor- no cuando al fin me llamaste por mi nombre- el elfo sollozo.

- ¿Por qué?, maldito Sauron, tu me pertenecías- el Valar, observaba con odio la escena ante sus ojos- entregar tu existencia por un simple elfo, yo soy tu amo, yo corrompí tu alma.

- Pero...- el elfo, observo con ojos perdidos al Valar, mientras apretaba el cuerpo del Maia- fui yo quien lo saco de esa oscuridad, no te pertenece mas- el elfo sonrió- a pagado sus pecado, nunca volverá a caer en esa oscuridad a la que lo ataste con tus falsos juramentos, no lo volverás a usar, el ahora es libre de ti.

- Cállate- el Valar enfurecido trato de acercarse a los dos amantes- te destruiré con mis propias manos- pero no pudo acercarse, una fuerte luz rodeo en ese momento al Maia caído y al elfo- ¿por qué?, ¿qué poder puede oponerse al de un Valar?.

- Hay uno que no tiene fin- el elfo sonrió ante la calidez de la luz, inclinándose lentamente aun abrazando el cuerpo, deposito un suave beso en los labios lastimados-  estaremos siempre juntos, lo se.

La luz fue inmensa, y el Valar se encontró alejándose con furia, pues esa era una luz que el por orgullo rechazo, uan que no vería nunca mas, una que no soportaba.

+++++++++

En su mente solo había una terrible confusión de ideas, sentía la tierra bajo sus manos y la húmeda sensación del pasto y las hojas.

Lentamente, abrió los hermosos ojos azules y contemplo el hermoso paisaje ante el, el sonido cercano de un riachuelo y la deslumbrante belleza de los árboles.

El elfo se incorporo rápidamente, vistiendo aun la túnica clara , se contemplo, no tenia rastros de sangre.

Sauron, se recordó el elfo en ese momento, había regresado a casa, pero, ¿dónde estaba el Maia?; recordó la sensación de tenerlo entre sus brazos, muerto...

- No...- Legolas se dejo caer nuevamente ante el peso de la verdad- no puede estar muerto, ¿por qué estoy vivo si el...?- el elfo no pudo detener los sollozos- Prometiste que siempre estarías a mi lado- Legolas empuño una mano y golpeo con furia el suelo.

- Y pienso cumplirlo- la vos suave, tan parecida y tan distinta- por que eres un elfo demasiado entrometido- la figura se acerco caminado lentamente, llevando unas flores silvestres en sus manos.

- Tu... eres un tonto...- Legolas se incorporo rápidamente, lanzándose a abrazar al Maia que le sonreía, mientras los sollozos se convertían en unos llantos de alegría.

- No es mi culpa, que fueras perezoso y tardaras mas en despertar- el Maia recibió con gusto al delicado elfo entre sus brazos, diciéndose que ese era el lugar perfecto para el- solo quise ver este mundo con otros ojos- el Maia sonrió- soy libre, mi alma al fin lo es; y es por ti, que he sido perdonado- el Maia deposito un dulce beso en los labios del elfo, que gustoso lo recibió.

- No quise perder la esperanza- el elfo parecía un niño feliz, mientras aun abrazado al Maia daba vueltas.

- Tu amor, era toda la cura que necesitaba- el Maia, sonrió, dejándose caer vencido por el inquieto elfo.

Ambos rodaron felices al suelo, a un abrazados.

- Estoy en casa, y contigo, tengo todo lo que necesito- el elfo observo alrededor- este bosque es uno cercano al bosque negro, debemos ir a mi reino, debo tranquilizar a mi afligido padre y a mis amigos.

- Eh... Legolas- el Maia sentía ese el nombre mas hermoso que podía pronunciar- recuerdas que en estas tierras el recuerdo de Sauron es, lo único que tienen de mi.

- Lo se- el elfo sonrió picaramente- pero el Sauron que conocían, no tenia forma, no creo que lo asocien a ti.

- Los elfos mas antiguos, me recordaran como Annatar y no creó que estén muy contentos...- el Maia observo con ojos tristes al elfo.

- No me importa, yo te amo, y voy a defender este amor- el elfo abrazo al Maia, mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse- vamos quiero ver a mi padre..- el elfo sonrió bromista, tomando de la mano al Maia- y ya quiero ver su cara, cuando le diga quien será su yerno.

- ¿Legolas?- el Maia, sonrió siguiendo al elfo, ese jovial carácter lo enternecía aun mas, y por el podría afrontar todos los problemas, volteo un momento en dirección de las tierras imperecederas, de todo corazón agradeció a los Valar y a Iluvatar, por esta oportunidad.


	7. Pequeñas dificultades que preceden a gr...

Nota 1: Los derechos son de J.R.R. Tolkien, me disculpo por tomar los personajes, pero... era una historia que tenia en mente al ver la nueva película... y jugando con ciertos detalles de los libros.

Gracias por los reviews, me alegra leer sus comentarios.

7.- **Pequeñas dificultades que preceden a  grandes dificultades.**

- Bosque verde- estos árboles son entre los que yo crecí- el príncipe elfo, comentaba animado, mientras aun sujetaba  la mano del renuente Maia- vamos, ¿un Maia teme enfrentar a unos elfos?- Legolas lo observo sonriente.

- Este Maia, si- el Maia solo atino a contemplar con tristeza el bosque- les cause tanto daño, Legolas, no creo que vayan a perdonarme tan fácilmente.

- No importa que digan, yo estaré a tu lado- aseguro el elfo depositando un cálido beso en los labios perfectos.

- Tendré que acostumbrarme a esos gestos tuyos- aseguro el Maia, un tanto sonrojado.

- Bien, pero, sigamos, estamos ya muy cerca de mi hogar- el elfo, empujo al Maia- aunque es raro que no hayamos visto a ningún guardia.

Los dos caminaron aun mas, internándose en los bosques, que ahora el Maia contemplaba admirado ante la belleza deslumbrante de ellos; no tenia duda, cuando veía el lugar, que criatura tan hermosa como su elfo, hubiera nacido en esos parajes.

- Casi llegamos a la frontera y ningún guardia ha salido a nuestro paso- comento  Legolas, pero en ese preciso momento una flecha atravesó el aire y se clavo en el lugar, donde Legolas retiro su pie, el elfo contemplo la flecha.

- Estas bien- el Maia, también noto como los árboles presentaban movimiento, estaban rodeados; pero el príncipe elfo no parecía temeroso, y eso que estaban desarmados.

- ¿Quiénes sois?- exigió una vos, en medio de las sombras de unos árboles.

- Arenwe, eres un tonto, por poco y me clavas esa flecha- la cara enojada del elfo, contrario al Maia, parecía un chiquillo, uno muy bello- que suerte que seas el peor arquero del reino.

- Eh!- la sorpresa, provoco que la figura se desplomara del árbol, el guardia trato de recuperar su dignidad, poniéndose rápidamente de pie, y ahora de cerca observando incrédulo al elfo enojado frente a el.

- Y además torpe- aumento Legolas a su reclamo- siempre te pasa lo mismo, amigo mío- el elfo, se acerco un poco.

- ¿Legolas?- la mirada incrédula del guardián elfo, le recordó a Legolas, que se suponía , el estaba muerto; y aun mas, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado- no, no puedes ser tu; mis ojos me engañan.

- Soy yo, amigo; he vuelto- Legolas sonrió levemente.

- Realmente, este es un sueño; o ¿acaso he muerto por la caída?- la mirada del elfo, se posaba una y otra vez con incredulidad en el príncipe resucitado.

- Ya deja de decir esas cosas; los Valar me han concedido el regreso, ¿y dispararme flechas, no es el mejor recibimiento, para un príncipe que vuelve a su hogar?- Legolas lo contemplo orgulloso.

- Lo siento, majestad- el elfo al fin recordó sus modales- llamare a mi grupo , para que los acompañen ante el rey, a estado tan deprimido; se alegrara tanto al veros- el guardia señalo el sendero a seguir.

- Gracias, estoy deseoso de contemplar a mi padre- el elfo, por instinto dirigió su mirada al Maia, que había observado todo en silencio, no sabiendo si Legolas se había vuelto loco- OH!, vamos mi bien amado- el sonrió al Maia y tomo su mano entre las suyas, ante la cara de sorpresa del guardia.

- Esta bien, te seguiré- el Maia suspiro resignado, y algo divertido ante la cara del guardia, que aun no salía de su asombro.

Los tres caminaron internándose en la espesura, el grupo aguardaba ya las ordenes del príncipe, y un mensajero veloz corrió a advertir al rey del milagroso regreso del príncipe, aunque por petición de este, omitieron mencionar que venia acompañado.

Los guardias se sorprendían, pues si el príncipe Legolas, siempre tuvo la fama de ser uno de los mas bellos elfos; la belleza del elfo que lo acompañaba era arrebatadora y mágica; aunque ellos no sabían ubicarlo en alguna casa elfica.

Rápidamente se desplazaron en medio de los árboles, y cuando empezaron a ver las maravillosas casas, los cantos comenzaron, alegrándose ante el regreso feliz del príncipe; pues Legolas no lo sabia, pero tres años de dolor habían pasado desde su partida; y el pueblo veía al rey, que aguardaba  y que aun no partía a las hermosas tierras, conservando en su corazón la esperanza del regreso de su hijo; uno que creían imposible, pero que ahora sucedía; y se asombraron cuando lo vieron entrar acompañado de un elfo que desprendía una belleza arrebatadora, y una inmensa luminosidad; y muchos se preguntaban si acaso ese hermoso elfo, era el salvador de su príncipe.

- Legolas- el rey elfo, descendió apresurado la escalinata de las grandes puertas, la ansia de estrechar  a su hijo, al que creía perdido, entre sus brazos, lo impulsaba dejando de lado, todo protocolo; toda pregunta, al afligido corazón del padre  no le importaba mas que la  visión de su hijo.

- Padre- el joven elfo recibió el abrazo que tanto había añorado, con la satisfacción de calmar el dolor de su padre.

- Este es el mayor deseo que los Valar pudieron cumplirme- el rey observo los luminosos ojos azules, tan similares a los suyos- eres tu, mi hijo, regresando a nosotros.

El Maia, observaba la escena sin atreverse a acercarse, ya que sabia muy bien que el había sido el culpable de la separación de ese padre y su hijo; el no tenia la confianza del joven elfo, en que fuera perdonado; seguramente era un profundo rencor el que aun se le guardaba todos los pueblos; y no creía que el rey ante el , tuviera a bien aceptar que su hijo amara a un Maia, que había sido corrompido y que por el amor del príncipe salvado nuevamente.

Temía, si; pero, no por el, temía el dolor que pudiera causarle a Legolas, si en algún momento tenia que decidir entre el o su gente; y aun mas temía, el estar ahí; y a un mortal, que tal ves aun habitaba el corazón del príncipe.

- Mi salvador- aseguro Legolas a su padre, señalando al distraído Maia, quien en ese momento fijo su vista en el rey.

- Entonces toda mi alegría, la debo a vos señor- agrego el rey ante el Maia, deslumbrado como todos por esa inmensa belleza.

- Padre, fue por el inmenso amor que siento a el, que pude salvarme- Legolas agrego, sin notar el nerviosismo del Maia.

- Es sorprendente, pero no dudo de tu elección, Legolas; pues nunca belleza así note entre los elfos; dime, ¿de que casa elfica proviene tu salvador?- El rey observo el nerviosismo de ambos ante la pregunta.

- Bueno, padre esas son cosas que discutiremos ante una mesa, verdad, pues el cansancio hace presas de estos dos viajeros, muchas pasos  hemos recorrido hacia ti- el príncipe uso una salida, practica al dialogo.

- Bien, tienes razón, Legolas, tu padre ha olvidado, sus  deberes ante la alegría de ver a su hijo otra vez en sus brazos- el rey indico a ambos que lo siguieran dentro de palacio, con toda la comitiva siguiéndoles- aunque me temo, que no habíamos preparado una habitación para nuestro huésped.

- No te angusties padre, pues compartiremos mi habitación- Legolas sonrió ante el sonrojo del Maia- te veremos en la cena, necesitamos descansar- el elfo se detuvo un momento- podríais mandar un  mensajero a la montaña solitaria, pues mucho me gustaría aliviar el corazón de mi amigo Gimli y de ser posible a mis queridos amigos de la compañía- el elfo sonrió con dulzura alejándose nuevamente, arrastrando al confundido Maia.

- ¡Eh!, claro- el rey solo atino a observar a la pareja que se alejaba, sorprendido de la actitud segura de su hijo.

Legolas encamino al Maia hasta una puerta finamente labrada, ante la que se abrió paso, revelando una lujosa habitación decorada de una forma exquisita, revelando el gusto de su dueño.

- Espero que no sea demasiado simple- susurro Legolas cerca del Maia- debéis estar acostumbrado a lujos mayores mi señor Maia.

- El mayor lujo sois voz, príncipe- susurro también el Maia, tomando entre sus brazos la estrecha cintura del elfo atrayéndolo así- aunque, creo que tu padre se ha sorprendido.

- El comprenderá, por que te he entregado mi corazón- el elfo unió sus labios al Maia, sintiendo todo el amor y pasión en ellos.

- Aun tenemos tiempo- susurro el Maia, una ves que los labios se separaron un poco para tomar aire- aunque, no mencionaste que descansaríamos.

- ¿Prefieres descansar?- pregunto el elfo sonriente, mientras metía sus manos por debajo de la camisa ondulante, del Maia.

- No cuando haces eso- aseguro el Maia, acercando mas a si el cuerpo tibio de su elfo.

+++++++++

- ¿Es que te has vuelto loco?- el enano estaba conmocionado ante la noticia que Legolas le había revelado- tu padre, que digo el, todos los pueblos os perseguirán, a ti tal vez no, pero a él- el enano señalo al Maia, que los observaba pensativo y sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Pero, yo, lo amo, Gimli- Legolas destaco cada una de sus palabras, observando la cara de su amigo.

- Tu has dicho, que el es Sauron; te das cuenta de quien es el- el enano se asusto un poco cuando el Maia se levanto.

- No me temáis mas, señor enano- el Maia sonrió levemente- se quien fui, se todo el daño que cause; pero,  se que las palabras no cambiaran mis acciones, pero; amo a Legolas, por el mi alma resurgió de las tinieblas- el enano se conmovió ante las palabras de la hermosa criatura, no pudiendo creer que el enemigo de los pueblos libres, fuera ese mismo ser de inmensa bondad que veía, con ojos de amor a su amigo, elfo.

- Gimli, todo merecemos una oportunidad, solo te pido que no reveles esto a mi padre, o a nadie mas, aun no se como explicar todo- Legolas le sonrió.

- Nunca lo haría amigo, y si esta es tu decisión, te apoyare como siempre- el enano sonrió bonachón- además ya quiero ver la cara de Gandalf cuando los vea- el enano sonrió secretamente.

- ¿Mithrandir vendrá?- Legolas no podía evitar su cara de asombro- creo que a el no podremos ocultarle, quien eres.

- Un Maia, reconoce a otro, no hay duda- el hermoso Maia, contemplo pensativo al elfo- me pregunto si acaso Olorin, querrá olvidar  las afrentas pasadas.

++++++++

- Mithrandir, me alegro mucho de verte- el príncipe elfo corrió con una inusitada alegría a recibir al anciano mago, tal cual como solía hacer cuando pequeño.

- Y mis ojos contemplan gustosos tu regreso milagroso, joven elfo- el anciano sonreía afectuoso también- has vencido a la oscuridad, aun cuando tu jornada debió ser dolorosa.

- Hay tanto que decir al respecto Mithrandir- el elfo sonrió misteriosamente, había sido una buena idea, salir a recibirle el mismo, rogando al Maia que esperara en el salón.

- Legolas- la vos de su padre sonó apresurada acercándose- ¿por qué no has esperado, para que recibiéramos a Mithrandir juntos?- el rey elfo sonrió al mago, pero la sonrisa del elfo joven se borro cuando contemplo a quien el rey traía arrastrando, seguido de Gimli- y has olvidado a nuestros invitados.

- Padre- el elfo observo con aprensión en dirección del Maia, mientras se acercaba a este y a Gimli.

- ¿Invitados?- el amigo que había estado observando al rey, volteo en dirección del príncipe, y su amigo Gimli, y fue en ese momento que su vista se poso en el elfo de extraña hermosura y a pesar del tiempo, lo reconoció, su boca quedo estática en un rictus de sorpresa- ¿él..- el mago señalo al Maia que había reconocido, y la cara de culpabilidad de Legolas , le confirmo que no se había equivocado.

- Mithrandir- el joven elfo, corrió y tomo del brazo al anciano- padre, discúlpanos, estaba comentando algo a Mithrandir, y necesito su opinión, nos reuniremos con ustedes en unos momentos- el elfo, pudo llevar al sorprendido y confuso mago, lejos, mientras hacia una señal a Gimli, que empujo al confundido Maia ( incluso el enano, había olvidado ese temor que aun sentía por esa criatura), siguiendo al rey elfo.

- ¿Legolas?- el mago  una ves salió de su sorpresa contemplo interrogante al príncipe, que vio alejarse a su padre antes de hablar.

- Se que lo reconociste, pero...- el elfo suspiro- es una larga historia.

- Que me gustaría escuchar, a ver si me permite comprender que hace el, al parecer derrotado enemigo de los pueblos libres, alojado en tu hogar, y al parecer no te es indiferente.

- Será mejor que comience- el elfo sonrió- veraz...

+++++++++++++++

- Su majestad, las noticias lo anuncian- el soldado mensajero, interrumpió en el salón del trono, donde el rey jugaba con su pequeño hijo de casi tres años.

- Cuales son aquellas tan urgentes, que te atreves a entrar así - el rey de Gondor, observo imponente al soldado.

- Son importantes, ciertamente majestad, es un mensaje  urgente de la gran dama de los elfos- el mensajero tendió un pergamino enrollado, atado con maestría.

- Bien , retírate; y pide a alguien que llame a la reina, las noticias de la dama siempre son esperadas por ella- el rey comenzó a desdoblar el rollo- Eldarion , compórtate- el rey levanto a su pequeño hijo, sentándolo en su regazo mientras leía atentamente, su corazón se estremeció- Legolas, has regresado de las sobras, por mi...- el rey sonrió, su valiente elfo milagrosamente había retornado, ¿seria posible ahora poder confesarle los sentimiento que aun guardaba?, cierto que en esos tres años, había perdonado a Arwen por el bien del pueblo, y aun mas cuando esta estaba esperando un heredero; pero nunca había podido olvidar al bello elfo.

- ¿Que noticias has recibido mi señor, Aragorn?, ¿qué os han puesto de tan buen humor?- la reina entro en la estancia, tomando en brazos a su hijo.

- La dama Galadriel, me comunica un milagroso regreso, Legolas el valiente, ha vuelto a su pueblo- el rey apenas podía contener los sentimientos que su rostro reflejaba.

-  Son noticias... impactantes, sin duda- la reina volteo tratando de fingir el odio que su rostro reflejaba, ¿por qué después de estos años, el elfo regresaba?, ¿por qué Aragorn aun lo amaba?.

- Partiré en unos días a saludar a mi valiente y estimable amigo- el rey resolvió sus dudas en ese momento.

- Pero, Aragorn, mi señor; el reino no puede permitirse tu alejamiento repentino- la reina buscaba argumentos.

- Faramir me apoyara – el rey sugirió al momento.

- Pero, Eldarion, es tan pequeño, no podremos realizar ese viaje , pesado y largo- la reina aventuro, una de sus mayores cartas en juego.

- No iréis, ni tu ni Eldarion, no deseo arriesgaros, y que mejor regente que mi reina- el rey encontró rápida solución a las replicas.

- Siempre te preocupas por nosotros- la reina sonrió, aunque enojada, pues sabia que la verdad era otra, el rey los dejaba atrás para poder conseguir el amor de ese elfo, un molesto rival que antes pensó no molestaría mas.

Continuara...


End file.
